Anorgasmia
by SwordDraconis113
Summary: After finding hidden documents in Evony's vault, Lauren finds her sexuality peaked before she rekindles her affections with Bo. However, when the documents go missing and Evony finds out, Lauren is served with a fitting punishment for such a theft of property. ll Morridoccubus
1. Chapter 1

Evony tapped in the pin code before reaching forward and unlocking the door. The modern technology ended there.

Lauren squinted, her nose twitching at the smell of dust. From above, the light's flickered, whining before coming on, to reveal the hell hole that was certainly not the Dark Fae Archives. At least the Archives had order! Cataloguing. And a really helpful brownie who knew where everything was. This...this was a large, ballroom size area, (one of the many below Evony's apartment block), lined with shelves and tables and clustered pieces of junk in assorted places. It was a place where objects became forgotten.

Evony was amused by her fishlike impression. "You looks like I brought you to one of the Hell dimensions."

"Who-who _organized_ this?"

Evony blinked at her. "This is where I keep some of the less mobile parts of my collection. I'm sure there's something in here that will help with whatever it is."

"The plague," Lauren said. "That's killing your people."

Evony rolled her eyes. "Yes. That inconvenience. Clearly originated from something in here." She sighed, tilting her head. Whatever was on her mind, she didn't share it with Lauren. "Well, take a look around, Doctor Lewis. The records should all be kept in order." Evony turned to face her. "However, do be careful not to touch anything else. Some of these things are locked up for good reason."

"Why..." she paused, waiting for Evony's hand to flick permissibly, "Why aren't the dangerous artifacts kept locked up in the Dark Fae Vault?"

Evony laughed. "That's cute." She paused, her expression hardening when Lauren didn't respond. "Oh. You're serious. Well, I suppose you are new around here." Lauren looked up at the ceiling, refusing to react. Evony almost looked disappointed. "It's far too easy for some fae to break into the archives. Certain higher-ups can just walk in if they want. Here at least, only a few people are aware of its contents. Fewer could work out my system."

"There is no system."

"Exactly," she beamed proudly. "I knew I hired you for something."

Lauren wasn't convinced. "Why am I privy to this?"

"Oh honey." Evony laughed at her. Lauren had barely proved herself as anything more than a diligent employee, as if she would be shown Evony's more valuable collection. "Well," the Morrigan spoke after a thought. "You'll only have access to a small section. I can't have you wandering too far around my private collection. You might hurt yourself!"

"I'm touched by your concern." Lauren stepped forward, glancing over the crowded tables and shelves. It wasn't organized in any order she could see. At best it was a clutter of clay-based materials in one section, a crowd of paper in another, some random junk to the side. The groups went on. The part of her who'd been in the military twitched, desperately wanting to sit down and catalogue everything so it would at least look tidy.

Noticing that Evony hadn't responded immediately, she turned to see the Morrigan pouting, playing the offended party. Lauren gave her a look, not buying it. "Well, enjoy yourself. Try not to get your panties too wet, doctor. I can't have you slacking off when there's lives to save."

Lauren gaped, stuttering for a response.

"Lock up when you leave. Oh," she paused, turning to smirk at her. "And if you need anything else, don't be afraid to contact me."

Lauren at least managed a short, "Thank you, Morrigan."

Evony chuckled at the formal title, turning to walk away. "I don't know what you expect to find down here."

"Hopefully more than I found in the Archives."

She did. In fact, she found the answer surprisingly quickly and called the lab with the details needed. After that, she was informed that they could take it from there, leaving Lauren alone in Evony's vault.

She could leave. Turn away, pretend that curiosity wasn't making her heart race. But that wouldn't be fun. Looking around, she scanned the area for anything of worth, something she could potentially hold insight into the Morrigan.

It took one scan of the room and trotting around before Lauren found a rather dull looking chest. It'd been hidden underneath a pile of objects, pushed away in the corner and left to rust as if it was of little interest. However, if Lauren were the Morrigan, that's where she'd put something important.

It only took about half an hour of swearing, cursing Kenzi's name and teaching skills, before she resulted to hammering her fist on the lock to relieve frustration. Finally, she got it undone. Clicking it open, she pushed up the lid to reveal...books.

Well, she wasn't disappointed, it had to be valuable information if it was hidden away like this. She pulled a few out, looking over them. There were printed books, then hand-bound books and, beneath that, in a protected, smaller chest, were scrolls. The information could be varied, however, there was a certain ordered feeling to it.

Judging by how the books had been stacked, Lauren figured it was likely that the bottom left hand corner featured the oldest scroll and therefor, probably the first piece of information.

Pulling all the books out, followed then by all the scrolls, she placed them in order around her, so that later, she could stack them back into the chest neatly. In hope that she could successfully hide the evidence that she'd even been there. Lauren unraveled the first scroll.

Latin, she realized at first. Then read the words _sexual peak_. Lauren proceeded to re-read the sentence, becoming aware that she'd somehow stumbled across Evony's super secret erotica collection. Or perhaps treasured collection. Rather strange place to keep it.

Unless they held weird aphrodisiac properties. Lauren paused, waited. Nope, nothing new. She looked down at the scroll again, attempting to translate what had been written. Admittedly, her latin was a bit rusty.

But since the scrolls were kept here in Evony's vault, it was probably that they were _from_ Rome, during Julius Caesar's reign and held important information of the time. Eagerly, Lauren's eyes ran across the papyrus, reading about a roman slave woman giving oral to Julius Caesar's third wife, Calpurnia in the caldarium, as all the while, onlookers watched.

It was written in explicit detail.

Licking her lips, Lauren felt her breathing slow as the roman slave sucked at what she assumed was Calpurnia's clit.

Translation was difficult, there were certain words she was unfamiliar with. Over the course of a few scrolls, she began to learn new words from the context of the erotica.

She devoured the first five scrolls, all of which revolved around seducing Calpurnia. Seducing her with other slaves. Men. Women. With Julius Caesar himself and wow. Lauren didn't swallow, didn't move. She felt her heart race, eyes darting across the scrolls to devour every sentence, eager to skip to the end but also determined to read individual, singular words to successfully take in the story on the page.

Not only was the erotica rich with possible facts and rich information surrounding both Roman life and Gaius Julius Caesar himself, but…

And Lauren wouldn't say it out loud.

It was really sexual. Hot. The kind of porn she didn't think she'd be into but, oh good lord she couldn't stop.

Lauren took as much as she could carry. Then hid the chest back, just in case anyone came across it. She'd already spent over an hour reading them, unaware of the passing time. She had to take it home for closer study. For research. To make sure it was authentic and if it was...to then study the information.

That was all. Of course.

However, when she made it back to her apartment the scrolls were dumped on the table until they scattered, rolling across the white surface.

She had every intention of reading them, but first she needed a shower. Dust coated her fingers, her body dirty from digging around the Vault and who knew what she'd gotten on her self.

She pulled off her shirt, her bra, aware of both the ache between her legs and the sensitivity of her breasts as she removed her upper layer of clothes.

Reaching to her pants, she popped the silver button, aware of the red marks in her skin easing at the cool air before she tore the fly open, stripping the denim from her legs.

Underwear was next, the damp cotton dropped before she climbed into the shower, forehead pressed against the tiles.

The water had washed over her head, cascading as she relaxed, but it didn't ease the stiffness in her limbs, a muted tension held like an unsprung coil. She rolled onto her heels, head tilting back as she lifting her hands to the spray. She watched water cup between them, then drop to her feet as she spread her fingers apart. Her nipples ached, her sex ached. And in her belly, something pooled warmly in anticipation.

Her fingers weren't clean enough, not yet. She reached for the soap, lathering her hands before washing the suds off her fingers. Then she turned, back pressing against the tiled wall, eyes closing. She could stop now, at any moment really. But the soft sounds of Calpurnia gasping for words, her breasts rising and falling as she shuddered, filled her mind.

One hand laid beside her, against the wall, the other she lifted and pressed over her abdomen, fingers sprawled out. She could imagine the slave's hand sliding over her hips, raking nails up her waist. She could almost feel the woman's calloused hands, rough on her ribs, the fingers coming to curl over her breast and squeeze with her nipple caught between a thumb and forefinger.

Lauren squeezed her hand tighter, tugging at the areola.

It'd been a while since she'd given into self-service. However, Bo and her were at odds in a relationship; sex, though on the mind, not possible with everything that was happening between them. No, that wasn't true. It was possible, just not right. They needed a conversation, but it was far easier to avoid it and allow emotions to build up within them both until one or the other finally snapped.

It wasn't right, and it probably wasn't easier, though it certainly felt better than the alternative.

Lauren sighed. She didn't want to think about Bo. Though often, did the succubus star in her fantasies, Lauren presently preferred the ease of something fresh, something uncomplicated for this climax, and the unnamed slave woman who focused her whole attention on Calpurnia's pleasure was a welcome change to the pang Lauren felt when she thought of Bo.

Lifting her fingers from the wall, she pressed the hand between her legs, parting through dark pubic curls. She was wet already, wetter than expected. She could, if she desired, rub herself some kind of relief, allow her thoughts to lull and peak in the mental rundown of tomorrow's duties.

But it wouldn't be enough. Arching, she squeezed her breast again, hearing the slave's voice, in latin no-less, tell her to keep still as Lauren imagined she'd told Calpurnia.

In the scrolls, if Calpurnia moved her hips, the slave would stop.

Lauren swallowed, eyes opening to see the bathroom ceiling before she closed them again. She was going to keep this fantasy, it wasn't difficult with the white noise of the shower spray to imagine standing in the caldarium.

The hand on her breast slid down, settling over her hip before brushing over her pubic bone. A long, soft touch, exploring the small shrapnel scars on her skin, before moving across to her thigh and down. Her leg moved, parting from the other before she dragged her nails back up.

Lauren gasped, accidentally curling the fingers between her legs. Squeezing her eyes shut to hold onto the fantasy, Lauren rolled her head back, daring just one finger to stroke down the length of her sex. Just a tease, something slow in promise from the woman.

Slave in title, maybe. But Lauren could read the measured control in the words, a domineering force undoing the Caesar's wife with such precision. Lauren trembled at the thought of being beneath such a devoted control.

In reality, she would have been underneath the woman's hands until she couldn't coherently think, let alone speak, but Lauren didn't like the idea of using up any more water than she already had in the extended shower session. She slid one finger in, then another, her arousal prominent, she slid onto her tip toes, trembling as her body tensed.

Her other hand grazed over skin, across to her clit. Her forefinger pressed down, rubbing in circles as she pushed her body into the tiles, head slamming back. Tension squeezed in her chest, her eyes closing tighter as she bowed her head over. _Come on, come on._

Latin spoken by a woman who may have appeared remarkably similar to Bo in her fantasy, stroked circles, sliding in and out of her. She rode her own fingers, thinking, forcing the image of the smirking slave staring up at her, until the ability to hold imagine fantasy shook. Her heart raced, sex clenching around her own fingers, the tension in all her limbs tightening until she was forcing her fingers to move, to keep moving and- _Oh god._

She slammed flat against the wall, eyes flown open as her knees buckled and she slid out herself.

Legs shaking, threatening to give out, Lauren gasped. She felt her body, especially between her legs, still shuddering in residue from the climax. Sliding down the shower, she sat still, the water's spray raining over her face as she tilted up to it.

Right now, she could feel the chemical reaction from an orgasm wash through her mind. Her muscles relaxed, body lulled beneath the shower spray.

She almost didn't desire to continue the scroll, content already from the fantasy that the idea of dragging herself back to such a state seemed almost cruel when she was so at peace.

However, curiosity dragged her to her feet, forcing her to shut off the water. Then made her climb out, rub a towel over her skin and dress in clean clothes, before then grabbing a pair cotton gloves from her desk drawer.

The scrolls were right where she left them, though their order unknown. With a sigh directed at her own clumsiness, she picked them up, glancing through the first line of each. She had the ones she'd read sorted within a few minutes, the rest were a mystery.

She went by gut instinct, picking one at random, reading the first few lines and realizing that that couldn't be the right one since it was set after the Ides of March. Picking another at random, she read the first few lines and forced herself to stop. Still not the right one, but she looked forward to coming back to Nero.

When she finally found the right scroll, or at least close enough to it, Lauren settled onto her lounge, curling up at the end to unravel the papyrus.

The sex part, admittedly, was what grasped her attention, but the details she gathered of Roman life was what kept her reading. To get into the mind of a roman woman, a slave no less, was fascinating. It had to be written by someone of the time, a piece of erotica that was shared around the nobles of the time.

Lauren wondered if it'd been written by one of Evony's feeds. A young roman lover who wrote with his or her dark muse's influence. It was a thought that entered her mind briefly before she became swallowed up by the story as the character was released from slavery. The free-woman's attention then moved away from Calpurnia and onto Julius Caesar. Lauren wondered if that had been the woman's plan from the beginning or if she simply moved with the opportunity.

Lauren's eyes rapidly read the page. Though she was beginning to find the lack of a name for the woman increasingly annoying. She assumed it was so that the reader of such a piece could easily become the protagonist when they read. As it was written from the slave's point of view in first person, it was easy to fall into. However the lack of name was jarring.

Reading the sentence: '_my name of his lips, an attempt to seduce my attention away from the pavilion_,' was quite romantic, however, not knowing the name made the fantasy lackluster. Though the more she read, the more Lauren found other increasingly annoying tidbits. Like the sudden jump in time without explanation.

At first, she wondered if she'd left important scrolls behind, but then it became obvious that the author had just moved their attention elsewhere. The erotica of the free-woman, eventually a noble and constant lover of important (or just powerful, attractive) men and women of roman history, was clearly written as some elaborate ego-fiction.

Not that Lauren was complaining. She found the versions of characters both vivid and interesting, especially when roman kinky sex was involved describing sex in a way that Lauren twice almost called Bo, and almost stopped to get herself off, if both things didn't involve needing to stop reading and put down the scrolls.

When morning came, Lauren had finished the scrolls in her possession and had passed out, asleep on the lounge. The last scroll detailing sex in some grass field, the dress of an unknown beautiful, dark farm girl being used beneath the protagonist against the irritating grass as she was teased with honey.

The dress was surely ruined by the end and the protagonist ended up taking her by the river while they waited for the "washed" clothes to dry.

Come waking, Lauren was more aroused than she'd been the previous night, as dreams of the free woman filled her with unsatisfying, and wholly arousing sexual encounters. Fumbling for her phone, she made a call to the medical lab. The cure was working, they'd call her if they needed her but there was really nothing she could do except over see everything.

Then she called Bo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am overwhelmed with the positive response, thank you! I hope you enjoy! And to be clear, no love triangles here, this is pure, unadulterated porn. Jealously will be minor, sex will be high, and all the shenanigans that I have plotted between two very lovely writer-friends will come to, well, come.

Enjoy!

Lauren's voice stuck in her throat when Bo picked up. The arousal stayed, slick between her thighs but fear clenched sharply in her chest. Her heart ached and the phone call had become a bad idea. Or it always was and she only realized now, too late.

"_Hello?_" rang through the speaker. Loud, confused. "_Lauren?_"

Right. She should speak. Should say something. No, wait, it's a bad idea. She should hang up and- "Bo?" Shit.

"_Lauren? Lauren, hey. Are you okay?_"

Yes. No. Maybe. God, her thighs trembled, breath pulling in. "Can you...can you come over?"

"_Sure...do…_" Bo stopped. She was trying to word the question carefully, probably thinking that she'd been kidnapped or held hostage or something else terrible and not true. Or maybe she knew. Maybe she could hear the way her breath pulled and knew that right now, she's doubled over the kitchen bench, her right hand splayed out on the table as her arm shakes, thighs clenching. "_Do you need-?_"

"You. I-" Her throat hissed, biting off the word. "It's a long story. Can you just...come?" She cringed at the double entendre. Accidentally spoken, she just meant- Oh. No. She meant that too. However, it was, well. Complicated.

Bo's still confused on the other line. "_Yeah. Sure_."

"Good. Okay. Thank you. Just-" Come alone? No, too insidious. Bring cream would be too forward. Damn. "Quickly," she finished. Then placed the phone down.

She can't remember how long it took to drive here. But she doesn't know if Bo's at her house, or if she's at the Dal, or if she's even in town.

It doesn't matter. She'll be here. Eventually.

Lauren breathed in, head swimming. Her chest tightened but the ache in her heart dulls. Nervous, yes. If she does the wrong thing, say the wrong thing, Bo will leave. Though, Lauren became aware that she wasn't terrified. No. She wanted to see her. Wanted her here. Wanted her.

Lauren closed her eyes, both of hands on the table in front of her splayed out. Her hair curtains around her face as she thought about Bo. What Bo might be wearing – or not. Probably her leather jacket, if she's out on a job. And with that jacket would be her tights and her boots.

The boots dreamed about having locked around her waist or hoisted over her hips, thighs spread wide. Nothing but Bo and those boots and time to explore every curve, every position.

Lauren pushed up on her toes, feeling herself slide along the seam of her pants. Bo would be here soon. The knowledge of that didn't cease her arousal, but it didn't still her discomfort either. Bo could open the door, could she was fine and then leave.

Or she could open the door and see the state she was in. Lauren swallowed, lifting her head up. She could open the door; stride those five, long steps over and press up against her. No ripping of clothes, no _I miss you_. Only that one hand sliding under her shirt as her other slid beneath her pants.

Pressing onto her fingertips, she imagined Bo's hand, thought of it sliding up, pushing the cup of bra out of the way to grab at her breast. Her other hand would bury and feel how wet she was. Would she shove under the cotton, or push it out of the way to slip inside of her? Lauren's heart thudded inside of her, aware of how she was already panting, already desperate and Bo wasn't here yet.

The source of her arousal, the _thing_ that started it all, was lying on her coffee table. Scrolls strewn out, seemingly innocuous. She wondered what Bo would do if she knew. If she knew how beautiful the words were and how Lauren pinched her eyes shut, mouth opening to gasp as she thought of her, of them, in the shadows of a dinner party, mouths tasting of wine and fruit, while their other lovers ate from a feast not six feet away.

Probably make her read it, allowed through teasing. And Lauren could imagine herself in Bo's lap, gloves on, reading it out loud as Bo teased her insufferably until her head bowed over shoulder and she couldn't do anything but whimper.

"Lauren?"

She gasped, turning around. Bo stood there, red blouse, black pants, heeled boots. No weapon. Lauren's eyes dragged back to her face.

She knew. She knew why she called.

Of course she knew.

"Oh my god, you're-"

"Bo…" she breathed out. Silencing her. Bo smiled, she hadn't moved from the doorway, though she smiled, like nothing in the world mattered. The door shut, the smile faded minutely and determination hardened her expression. Lauren felt her legs shake.

Pushing off the bench, she strode forward and grabbed her; fingers digging into her hair, lips on hers as she crudely pressed herself flat against her. Bo's mouth was soft and wet and god, she tasted like strawberries or ice cream or something sweet. Her mouth pulled, teeth dragging. Letting go, she kissed her repeatedly, hands dragging down to tug at her neck and pull her mouth closer.

She felt hands grab at her ass, squeezing, tugging. Lauren stumbled forward, Bo back, hitting the door – she didn't care. They didn't care. The wood rocked and Lauren felt her hands lift from Bo to press against it, pushing her thigh between the succubus'.

She kissed and bit and sucked; nails scratching the door; thigh pressed hard against Bo's seam. Her knee hit the door as Bo groaned, rolling her hips to drag over her leg. God, she wanted her, all of her.

Mostly she wanted Bo to come undone. To see her surrender.

Lauren reached for the barrier, pulling at black pants her lover wore. She didn't care about comfort, for herself or Bo, she needed her. Fumbling with the button, she stuffed her hand beneath, forcing the fly open as she reached down to her sex. Bo's head slammed back, mouth parting. She'd barely touched her yet and already Bo's expression was pinched, chest heaving. "Wha-?"

"I needed you," Lauren answered, leaning forward. She kissed below the woman's ear, down her throat, her jaw, tasting salt on skin until she had the sweetness on her mouth again. Something. A cocktail, maybe? Too early. A smoothie? Something pink and sweet. She could taste it on her. "I needed you," she told her again, against her lips, so the words were muffled between them.

Bo hummed a reply, something she didn't hear and her fingers slid further into her pants.

She ached, god she ached and trembled and Bo's hands slid onto her arms, grasping, holding her still. She was thankful that Bo who didn't wear underwear. She liked sliding down across the smooth pubic bone and coming to wet lips.

It wasn't enough. Not like her, but soon…

Twisting her hand, she pressed her fingers down one long stroke. "What do you want?" she asked her.

Bo's breath shuddered, eyes opening and flashing blue. Good. "You." Very good.

She dragged her fingers back up, over her clit, then down again. Rubbing, teasing until she could feel wetness soak her fingers. Bo's head rolled back, hips rocking, trying to slip her inside until the succubus gave up and grabbed her wrist. "No," she said, throat husky and raw. "No more teasing." She pressed the hand down and Lauren complied.

And didn't enter. Not yet. She stepped closer, brushing hair from Bo's face before she leaning forward and kissing her softly. Slowly, her fingers pressing against her opening before she slid inside. She was wet, so wet.

Bo moaned, arching forward and back as the moan turned into a whine when she slid back out.

"Lauren…" The breathless way she spoke, Lauren looked at her, heart racing. She'd give her anything when Bo spoke her name like that.

Licking her lips, she uttered a soft, "Yes?"

"Lauren…" she said again. Her eyes opened and she stared.

Sliding into her again, Lauren watched Bo's head roll back, her teeth catch on her bottom lip as she bit back the word _fuck._ Satisfied with the arousal, of Bo's sex clenching around her fingers, she curled her fingers, sliding in and out in slow pace as she pressed her thigh underneath. Bo's hips slid over her leg, pushing herself onto Lauren's fingers and out, back slamming against the door.

Somewhere, Bo's hands were clenched, pressing against wood. Lauren could see them tremble, could see the muscles in Bo's arms clench when Bo's hips slammed back.

The heel of her own hand rubbing at Bo's clit, urging her closer and closer. "I've thought about you," Lauren told her.

"Fuck," Bo gasped, eyes fluttering open. She ground her hips, trying to smile at Lauren but when her fingers curled inside her, Bo's mouth trembled, lips parting to cry out. No sound came, just Bo's expression as she arched and relaxed.

Lauren rubbed her harder, fucking her harder. _Come on, nearly there._

"Me?" Bo prompted. She could barely focus, Lauren smiled at her.

"Mm. On the couch. In the shower. In my bed. I thought about what I'd do to you," she told her slowly, voice low. Lauren can feel Bo slick on her wrist when she adjusted her hand, twisting a third finger inside her. Her other hand braced on the door.

Looking down, forehead pressing to Bo's, she could see the brunette's legs tremble, her chest shuddering. _You're close. Aren't you?_ Lauren kissed her, feeling Bo's breath pant against hers.

Around her fingers, Bo shuddered, clenching. She bowed her head to Lauren's shoulders, her hips still in rhythm before lifted back up. She was breathing through what had to be her getting closer to peak. "Thoughts…" Bo whispered, then cut off, whining. She was gasping, cheeks red. Lauren thought she looked beautiful.

Kissing her, then pulling away, Lauren slid in faster until Bo was riding her fingers. It probably hurt, just a little bit, just enough. "God…Lauren…" Bo peered up at her, unable to her eyes open. "I…"

"Yes?"

Bo's shoulders rolled, her hips canting as she tensed viciously. Lauren smiled.

"Something you need?"

"Y-yes," Bo whimpered, biting her lip. Her body tensed harder, hips shuddering. Lauren knew. Kissing her, pressing forward, she felt Bo moan in her mouth as she rubbed harder against her clit. "Lau-" she stuffed the sound away, kissing Bo harder.

Grabbing Bo's trembling thigh, Lauren hoisted it over her hip, able to slide in deep. All it took was another ten-seconds of Bo gasping for breath before she cried out, body spasming beneath her. Her mouth pulled away, body slamming back against the door, eyes squeezing shut. Her chest heaved, long, deep gasps and Lauren rode the orgasm out until Bo's shoulders deflated, her body jerking briefly.

Then, slowly, she let go, kissing her softly as she slid out. Bo sighed, humming something as she relaxed against her, head dipping to pressing against her neck.

Lauren breathed slowly. Bo's breath warm and soft against her. She was flushed, Bo more so. So she held her, lifting her arms to bury her own face in her lover's neck. She smelt like sex. Lauren wished she'd paid attention to Bo's scent before fucking her.

There'd be time. Maybe...

Lauren shivered. Here with Bo, now in the lull, she became aware of the constriction in her belly, her chest tightening. If she said something, she could break the ease after that frantic session.

But if she didn't, they'd step awkwardly apart. Bo would smooth her clothes and leave hesitantly. Lauren didn't want that. She didn't want to go to bed lonely again. "Bo..." her voice was hoarse. She needed water. Her fridge was too far away.

"Hmm?" Bo lifted her head, smiling. Her expression soften as she saw Lauren's. "Oh," she said, biting her lip. "Did you-" she began, as Lauren spoke: "It's just that..."

They paused. Bo pulling away before Lauren stepped back. The space between them large and empty. Lauren felt cold without Bo's lips pressed to her, her body close. Her fingers felt sticky, somehow wrong. "Um…" she began, then laughed awkwardly, looking to the ceiling for guidance.

"I know," Bo said. They should have this conversation. "I shouldn't have gotten angry."

She sighed, grateful. Though she didn't speak. No, Bo shouldn't have been angry. But at the same time, she understood. Of course Bo felt betrayed that she hadn't chosen her to be her protector. Lauren knew that. Acknowledged that Bo wanted to protect her – even if that wasn't was she wanted from her.

"I get it, Lauren. I do. You needed to choose. You didn't want to depend on anyone, and this way you can continue working for the fae, right?"

She hummed. That wasn't it. Not quite. But it was partial to her feelings at the time. "It wasn't about you," she clarified. "My decision. I wanted to look out for myself. Be myself, my own person. The Dark hasn't claimed me, and I won't accept their offer if they did. However, I work for them and in turn, they offer me their protection." Well, Evony did, and if the Elders knew...they might reject her. Or kill her.

No. They'd make her choose, she was too valuable now to lose.

"I'm safe, so as long as I work to the level they expect." She rolled her eyes, smiling. "And you're right, I did want to continue to work for the fae. The truth is..." she stopped.

"Humans are pedestrian?" Bo offered.

Lauren chuckled. Yeah. "I suppose so."

"Well," Bo grinned at her, smiling as she leant casually back against the door. "I don't find that true. From a succubus perspective, I find human doctor's biology, especially interesting."

Lauren smiled, moving forward to kiss her, before she paused. "You understand?" she asked. "That I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

"Wanted to be independent. I understand. We're good, Lauren. We'll always be good."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean...if you're feeling guilty I have a few ideas how you could help my ego..." Lauren laughed, humming before she kissed her. "You could," Bo said, when she pulled back. "Take of your pants, and we'll begin there." A finger had caught around the denim waistband. Lauren stepped back, the finger remained hooked.

Twisting her finger, Bo popped the button, then looked back up to her.

Lauren smiled, reaching down pop the other buttons of her fly, before sliding them down her thighs. "Slowly," Bo whispered. Lauren followed instruction, allowing them to slide down her legs, over her knees and calves before pooling at her ankles. There, she stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way.

She expected to be ordered, to be told to continue stripping until Bo said stop.

However, the moment her pants were off, Bo grabbed her, hands on her hips and hoisting her up.

Lauren yelped as Bo tackled her, throwing them both to the ground. She kissed her hard, hard enough that Lauren pulled away, panting.

"Sorry," Bo said. "I just...god you smell good," she turned her head, moving to kiss her neck. Lauren breathed out, breath shaking. Lifting her hands, she cupped the back of Bo's head with one, as her other dragged over the spine the shirt. Lauren's fingers clutched at her, her body lifting to press against her.

Not just to relieve the tension in her limbs, to urge Bo's hands from the carpet to her skin, but to also feel her. It'd been...weeks, god, really? Weeks without Bo, without her touch, her reassurance. Lauren missed it, she knew she missed it – but within grasp, she wanted to be overwhelmed by it.

Clutching tighter, she tugged her closer, kissing her throat as Bo kissed hers. She could taste salt and sweat and something else, something indescribable.

Bo laughed, pressing a firm kiss to her shoulder then lifting her head up. Following, Lauren relaxed back on the floor, smiling up at her as dark hair surrounded them both. "You are amazing, Lauren," she told her. Lauren watched her her expression soften, smiling as if sex wasn't the only thing on her mind.

Maybe it wasn't.

Lauren tilted up, kissing her until hands slid over her shoulders and down her sides. Then Bo pulled away, smiling less softly and more hungrily.

"Now what?" Lauren asked.

"Good question." Bo frowned. Then leaned down again to kiss her as she ripped at her shirt and tore it over her head, throwing it somewhere. Towards her desk by the sound of it. Her bra was gone momentarily after, and Lauren was left on the carpet, Bo on top of her, in a scrap of cotton.

White cotton.

Bo's fingers brushed over the material and Lauren gasped. "That close already?" Bo hummed. "What have you been doing, Doctor Lewis?"

"You," she teased back.

"Before that," Bo crawled backwards, moving to sit between her legs. Lauren watched her reach up, fingers curling over the bunched material, before tugging them down. Lifting her hips, Lauren felt her mouth part, heart racing as the wet cotton slid down her thighs. "Why did you ring me?" Bo asked curiously, eyes nowhere near her face.

"Are you complaining?"

"God, no." Bo looked up, hooking the cotton over her knees and down her calves. "But you were doing something, weren't you?"

Lauren swallowed. Bo's hands, panty-free, slid from her knees, down her thighs, raking her nails over her skin. Lauren shuddered, head rolling back. "Reading," she admitted. Her nipples constricted, chest lifting as she inhaled.

"About?"

"Mm."

"About mm, eh?"

Lauren bit her lip, lifting her head to watch Bo bow between her legs. The succubus pressed one kiss to her skin and Lauren wanted to give in there. "I…" Lauren bit her lip, a kiss pressed closer, arousal trickling down her sex. God, she needed...needed. "Bo…, please."

"God, Lauren. I've never…" she stopped, lifting her head to smile at her pleased. But Lauren knew where the sentence lead. She'd never seen her so turned on. Not like this, not like she'd been teased for days before the succubus had touched her.

"Talking after. I'll answer all your questions, just _please_. No more teasing."

"You want to do this here?" Bo asked. "We could move somewhere less carpeted."

"Bo!" Lauren snapped, "get your head between my thighs or so- _ohmygod_." Her hips arched as Bo's mouth pressed to her core. Head rolling back, she looked up at the ceiling. White, everything was white. There was a tongue, stroking, licking around. Then teeth, tugging and oh, sucking, Lauren loved it when she sucked just- _there_.

Whining, she felt Bo part her legs further apart. The succubus' nose brushed over her clit as she slipped her tongue firmly inside, then back out and lapping and- Lauren could barely follow what was happening. Tension, coiling, she felt her arms tremble first, feet pushing onto her toes to arch further into Bo's mouth.

The woman's hands squeezed, encouraging on her thighs and Lauren's head fell back, a moan heaving her chest as she dropped a hand to grab at Bo's head and tug her closer so she'd quit fucking teasing. Now was not the time for that!

She felt it in her chest first, lungs constricting, breath tight as she panted, some sound on her lips not quite coherent as a warm feeling began low in her belly. Tugging, pushing, edging warmer and warmer, stringing her muscles tightly. She felt Bo's hand on her breast, her own knotted in dark hair, edging Bo closer to herself, to the growing heat and pressure.

_Please, oh please, Bo. Bo… _Her name in her mind, only her. Only her, god.

Her hips rolled, rocking into the tongue as the intensity grew. Body trembling with the weight on her toes and shoulders. Lauren lifted her body up, back arching and twitching and oh, _oh_!

Inhaling sharply, she seemingly curling in on herself and stretching out as she constricted over Bo's tongue and came hard beneath her mouth as the pressure broke. Lauren cried out, eyes squeezed, shut, body lifting off the carpet as Bo clung to her thighs and kept her going and going and going.

Until she collapsed, back dropping down, followed by her head as she heaved for oxygen. Bo pulled away slowly, mindful of her twitching body, before she crawled up beside her body and laid down next to her, forehead touching until all there was, was their breathing and rapid heartbeat.

Lauren tried to smile, failed, to sated to do anything but breathe and hum.

"Hey stranger," Bo whispered.

"Hey," Lauren managed. Then moved to push closer as the heat slowly left her body. Hissing she stopped. Bo frowned, worried that she'd hurt her. "Carpet burn."

Her expression slipped, almost scolding as she told her, "I warned you."

"You did," Lauren agreed. She dropped her head back, smiling.

Beside her, Bo chuckled, pressing a kiss her shoulder as Lauren pouted. "I'll get ice, will I?"

"Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren shut her eyes, inhaling sharply as Bo hit just the right spot. "You know," Bo whispered in her ear. "I have no idea what magic aphrodisiac you drank but I like it."

Lauren chuckled. She'd wondered too, if the books had been having an affect on her, but quickly came to the conclusion that, no, it was just the language its self. Physiological response. Nothing unusual, and kicked into drive with the added bonus of an active imagination.

Not that she'd spent more than, okay, a few hours thinking on different self-insert fantasies. Completely normal, and healthy. Masturbation, and sex, had many health benefits.

Furthermore her sexuality had been this active since Bo and her first became a couple. This felt similar, but different, however.

Bo braced a hand against the wall, thrusting into her harder.

Lauren gasped. Yes, yes, oh yes. Moving to kiss her, Lauren rolled her hips against the bathroom stall. It wasn't the best place to have sex, at all really. But it was either that or wait until Kenzi wanted to go home and no. Besides, Trick kept the Dal clean.

"It's the book," Bo said. "Isn't it? There's something in the book." Lauren smiled. After visiting the vault again, she'd reclaimed the other half of Evony's collection. Currently at eighteenth century France and if she could make Bo ask her to undress in french, she would. Lauren nearly came them, thinking of Bo whispering the words into her ear.

Fuck.

"That flash," Bo said softly, her voice panting as Lauren rode her fingers. "That wasn't me." She was smirking, pushing forward as she pressed a kiss to Lauren's throat. "What's on your mind?"

"Corsets."

"Mm?"

"Chains."

"I like where this is going."

"You," Lauren was breathing sharply, turning her head to look at Bo. Her mouth opened, sound came out, but it wasn't a word. Bo twisted her fingers and Lauren felt her body tense. Chains. What happened after chains? There'd been something."Baise-moi plus fort." Hours and hours of teasing with no release. Yet. She hadn't finished the chapter yet.

"Oh honey, whatever that was, I don't know. But it was hot." Lauren shivered. Oops. She'd switched to french. That hadn't been on purpose.

But the character was with Marquise de Sade, and oh goddess. She'd expected something horrific when he'd been introduced, but so far, the protagonist had only entered a threesome with two other men, before finding a wandering Lady's Maid in the Château de Lacoste. The maid was where she was up to.

"Lauren?"

Lauren's breath hitched. She was close. So close. "_Harder_," she clarified, turning her full attention to Bo. Bring the succubus' mouth to hers, she slid her tongue against hers, feeling Bo's fingers sliding in and out, the base of her hand rubbing against her clit.

Grabbing at the spine of Bo's jacket, Lauren dropped her mouth, groaning as she nearly cried out. Bo chuckled leaning to press her head beside hers, so she could hear her pant as Lauren was fucked that last mile.

"Oh, god-!"

Lauren swallowed the sound back, breathing out as her body spasmed against Bo's, before sliding still. It wasn't an epic orgasm by any counts, but Lauren sighed in relief, pressing her forehead to Bo's shoulder. It was exactly what she'd needed. "You okay?" Bo asked softly. A hand ran through her hair and Lauren hummed, pressing her face into Bo's neck.

Bo smelled good tonight. Really good. She wanted to believe it was the leather, but it was something else, something sweet.

"Sorry," Lauren said, lifting her head up. "Sex in a toilet stall was not my plan."

Bo grinned at her, pressing a kiss to her mouth softly. "I'm not complaining."

"Mm. You never do. And for that I am thankful."

Lauren relaxed back. On the stall there was an assort of long ago written graffiti. 'Tom woz here & there but not in the Free Marches' 'the free beer is a lie!' and Lauren's favorite, 'This way to the Ministry of Magic' with an arrow pointing to the toilet. She was almost certain that was Kenzi's. However, the fae were just as likely to be Harry Potter fanatics.

She knew of a few less subtle fae who's favorite time of the year was when a comic convention was on. They enjoyed humans commenting on their makeup. The elves, especially enjoyed dressing up as Vulcans.

"So," Bo said.

"So," Lauren agreed. Smiling at her.

Bo opened the toilet stall, leading out to the bathroom. There, they both washed their hands, Lauren more efficiently then Bo. "Are you going to tell me what hot erotica you're reading?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked up at her. She'd wondered how long it would take Bo to put two and two together. Only one night seeing her reading it, it seemed. "No," she said. "It's in french."

"Ah. That explains a lot." Lauren pulled away, quirking an eyebrow. "There were a few time, before. I wasn't going to say anything." Grabbing Lauren's hips, she quickly pinned her to the sink. "But it was hot."

"Well, I'm flattered." She pushed at Bo's shoulders. "However, I have a book to return to." Then quickly left the bathroom, grinning as Bo realized what she'd said.

"Wait – what? Lauren? I can help! We can act out scenes!"

Chuckling, Lauren returned to the Dal, sitting back in her seat. Bo followed out a few moments later, grumbling. "I take it, the quickie didn't go how you'd like?" Kenzi said, sipping on her beer. Lauren raised an eyebrow. "_What_?"

"It was fine," Lauren replied, picking up her book where she left it. Bo gaped. _Fine_, she said! Fine! Snickering, Lauren reached over with the hand not reading the book, and patted Bo's thigh. "Good," she corrected. "We can try for extraordinary later." Right now she needed to see the Chamber Maid get off or that try-for-extraordinary was going to happen a lot sooner.

Not that Bo would complain.

Lauren devoured the next chapter. Beneath the layers of erotica, the nature of Sade was being shown, both men and women were starting to complain, sending threats. Though the writer of the book was not vanilla by any standards, they still found little interest with many of Sade unearthly appetites. For that, Lauren was thankful for, though the lack of care or morality was unnerving from the protagonist.

But if she remembered her Sade history well enough, he was about to be thrown into the Bastille and then the character would move on.

Lauren took the drink before her, lifting it to her mouth as she read one of the last few pages in the book.

Chocking, she sat down the beer and looked up. Kenzi was looking at her oddly. Bo had moved to talk to Dyson near the pool table. "You all right, doc?"

"Fine," she wheezed, coughing nervously. Vex. Vex was in the book. Actually, he was one of Sade's lovers. Of course he was.

Evony probably met him and part of the story she influenced was his, or the author had met him and later introduced him to Evony. But still, his introduction was no less surprising. Lauren put down the beer, flicking to the last page. Dinner conversation. Something about tiring of France. She glanced over it, eyes stopping on a word before she went back up to reread the paragraph.

No.

No way.

No fucking way.

"Lauren?" Bo asked. Lauren looked up, her mouth agape as she looked down at the page. No. Absolutely not. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Lauren snapped the book shut, stuffing it in her bag. How egotistical do you have to be to write _that_? "I'm sorry, I have to leave." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Bo's cheek. "It was good to catch up with you Kenzi."

"But…" Bo said. "What happened to extraordinary?"

Lauren paused, shivering as she realized what she'd done for the last few days. "Rain check," she said, nodding, then quickly scrambling out of her seat.

Back home, she reread all the scrolls she could, looking for anything to contradict what she'd been revealed in the latest book. Then she laid awake, aware of what she'd done. Eventually she got a few hours sleep which did nothing but give her dreams about the erotica's protagonist. Except, no longer wearing Bo's face. Shit.

Lauren awoke with a nervous stomach and absolute denial that she'd read the protagonist decide to change their last name to Marquise in _honor_ of Sade. No. Fucking. Way.

It was bullshit.

After a shot of coffee, Lauren tiredly made her way to work, then froze as she found a message on her desk telling her to make away to the Morrigan's office ASAP. Today was off to a bad start already. Evony never wanted to see her unless it was urgent. Placing her computer down, Lauren took the post-in note and made her way up to the higher levels.

"Lauren, so good to see you bright and early," Evony greeted when she finally made her way through the office doors, which were then shut behind her by the Morrigan's rather intimidating assistant. Not nerve wracking at all. "What can I do for you?" Evony asked.

Lauren held up the post-it note that'd been left on her paperwork.

"Ah, yes. That." She paused for dramatic effect, moving to lean against her desk as she directed Lauren in the chair before her. No way. Lauren was going to remain standing for this. "Fine." Evony flicked her hand as if she'd lost a debate.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"In a matter of words," Evony smirked. Then masked her features, becoming bored when Lauren didn't react. "The journals you stole from my collection, I want them back."

Lauren sighed. "I didn't steal any journals."

"Oh? So it's not you on my cameras then?"

Lauren tensed, looking at her. No. "They weren't journals," she said stiffly, blood rushing to her cheeks. Evony quirked an eyebrow, looking like she found something fun to play with.

"Oh honey," she smirked at her. "You stole the whole collection, didn't you? I bet you devoured them all." Lauren looked away. They weren't journals. "Fortunately for you, they _are_ journals. A collection of information stored on an assort of people. Though, not many really care about the political side of it all. But I can't just let them out for the world to see."

"Whose?" Lauren asked.

"Whose, what?"

Lauren bit her cheeks. She was going to regret asking. "Whose journals?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Evony was smirking at her and Lauren didn't know if she wanted her to say the words or not. "Mine of course."

"Journals," Lauren repeated. "As in documented events?"

"Word for word." Evony was grinning at her now, pushing off the desk to step closer. "Why? Did you think it was fiction?"

Oh god. Lauren looked at her. Thought back on everything she read. On the women seduced, on the men, on the men and women and-

"You look distraught." Evony was standing very close to her. Towering over her in heels. Lauren swallowed. "Did you do naughty things, thinking of me?" She wasn't touching her yet, but Lauren thought she might burn if she did. "Did you think of me? Or, did you want to be me?"

Lauren shook her head. "It wasn't you."

"Ah, but it was. And you did." She chuckled, turning away to where her morning coffee was sitting. "Well, there are other selections. Missing moments here and there. But as their contents hold...more dangerous information, I couldn't allow you to leave the vicinity with them." Lauren stared, mouth agape as she watched Evony lift the cup to her lips, sipping as if she was reading her thoughts. "But if you want them, all you have to do is ask."

Lauren flushed, almost prepared to ask for them because, oh god she had to know what happened in the between moments. Then she shook her head. No. Bad idea.

"So what did you do? Get off thinking about me?"

The shower, the couch, the bed. Bo. Oh god. "Not having this conversation," Lauren said, her chest tightening.

"You _did_," Evony said. "Naughty."

"Stop that."

"Stop what? _I _didn't do anything. You're the one who went snooping around my vault. Seems only fair that I get to know some of your intimate moments when you know mine."

Lauren flushed, ready to drop her head in her hands if that didn't mean losing to the Morrigan. Breathing in, Lauren lifted her chin and willed for the flush to die down in her cheeks. "I didn't know," she said. "I'd assumed they were...fiction," she said the word slowly, holding Evony's eyes. "I didn't even know it was about you until-"

"Until Sade. Yes, it was time for a change. How else, but with a new name?" She smirked, taking another sip of the coffee. God it smelled good. "I'm sure you understand what I mean."

The woman was staring right into her and it was very unnerving.

"Well, now you know," Evony said, setting down the cup. "And if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer. However, that doesn't fix the situation of my missing journals. I would like them back as soon as possible."

Lauren swallowed, nodding. She couldn't say anything, afraid to let on just what confusing feelings were turning inside of her. Slowly, Evony walked over to her, moving to set a hand on her shoulder. "What time?" Lauren asked hoarsely. Evony grinned.

"Excellent! By five this afternoon, if you don't mind. Otherwise I'll have to think up some kind of disciplinary action." Lauren flinched making Evony pause. She turned to look at her curiously, her expression softening. "Bad word choice. I see. Well, Lauren, believe me when I say that I," Lauren watched her lift a hand, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. "have no intention of harming a single hair on your head."

Her breath held, for sure that Evony was going to close the gap between them. But she didn't. Instead, stepping back to look her over.

"It's been a while since anyone's stolen from me," she told her, meeting Lauren's eyes again. "It's almost...bold." That was her cue. Lauren ducked her head, feeling her whole mind spin with the revelations. She managed a single step out in the hallway before, "Oh, and Lauren. Tell Bo to come by. I have a task for her."

Lauren's head whipped back. "You're not going to take it out on her, are you?"

Evony scoffed. "No. One of the Elders has a request for her. Nothing she can't handle," Evony added at Lauren's expression. "Some child or rather, someone important has gone missing. Regardless. Bo's of my service, it's about time I put her to use."

Lauren narrowed her eyes, watching Evony shut the office door behind her with a short, "Ta, darling."

She should contact Bo, however, her lover wouldn't be until lunch time. In the meantime, Lauren waited, worked, and tried not to go over the journals in her mind; thinking about them now she knew who the protagonist was. However, when she did slip, she tried to switch it back to Bo's face.

It didn't work well. If anything, that just made it worse.

She ended up taking a lunch break half an hour early, calling Bo on the way. "_Lauren!_"

"Bo, hey."

"_Are you okay?_"

"I'm fine."

"_You don't sound fine_." Lauren smiled, opening the front door of her apartment. It was nice that she worried. " _You left quickly last night. Was it-_"

"No, it wasn't you. Look, I'll explain…" she took a breath. She didn't want to know how that conversation would go down. "I'll explain later. I called because I just got off-" poor word choice, Lauren cringed, "-from seeing the Morrigan."

"_Oh? What did she want?_"

"You. Actually." Bo laughed.

"_Everybody wants me. Speaking of. You want to come around later? I have rocky road ice cream._" Lauren stopped, front door opened as she licked her lips. That was an idea. "_Have I got your attention?_"

Just Bo and ice cream and absolutely no thoughts on Evony or her journals. Oh. Right. Evony. "Yes, but, you need to visit the Morrigan. She has a case for you. Or an Elder, or something. But! Don't be afraid to stand up to her."

"_I'm not afraid. Or did you forget_?" Bo chuckled. No, she hadn't, and she doubted that the Morrigan had either. Lauren paused, wondering if this may be a way of punishing Bo. It could be, but Evony wasn't exactly one for the subtle approach. It'd be better to inform her and then force Bo into a situation.

"Yes, well. Please be safe. Okay?"

"_Well...if I'm not, I have a doctor on speed dial I can call_."

"Oh? Who?" Bo paused, wondering if she was kidding before Lauren laughed. "Go see the Morrigan and call me if you need anything."

"_I need you now_," Bo purred.

"Alas, I have business to attend to. But later I'll clear my schedule, hmm? Just don't finish the ice cream. I have ideas." She heard Bo's breath hitch through the receiver as she walked through the apartment to where her lounge was. Then paused. The books were all neatly stacked on the table by her computer, but the scrolls...were not.

Shit.

"I have to go," Lauren said. "I'll call you later."

"_Lauren?_"

"Later. I promise. I'll call you, something just came up." Where the hell were they? Had she moved them next to her bed? She was sure she had them here.

"_Okay, well. Do you need help_?"

"No, no. It's nothing I can't handle." She hoped. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Evony was going to kill her. Or something. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"_It's cool. I'll...I'll talk to you later then?_"

"Yes," Lauren smiled, she'd make time, even if it was only to arrive at Bo's house and sleep on her couch. "Goodbye, Bo. Take care."

"_Bye. You too._"

Lauren ran her eyes over the house. Okay, so they had to be here. Didn't they? She went through the lounge area, the kitchen, her study, the bedroom and, god, she even checked the bathroom and laundry just in case. Nothing. But her medical equipment had been rifled with.

Lauren sighed, dropping into her desk chair. She could deliver the books, but somehow knew that that wouldn't be enough. She was so _screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for the response, all of you. I hope many of you enjoy this because, well, now we get to see what Evony has planned...

I'd like to clarify, again, that this is not a ship vs ship thing. This is porn (with, like, some vague plot parts running through it) and I'm hoping to encompass equal morridoccubus. - term coined. Let it be known.

If you have any thoughts or feelings, do let me know, I'm happy to hear anything you have to say.

Enjoy!

4.

Lauren stopped outside the Dark Fae building, watching as some man she'd never seen before; Evony, Bo, then Kenzi came through the glass doors. The latter with a milkshake in hand. "-en we will make sure it's not another 'help! I'm kidnapped – but really I want daddy's money' case."

"Kenzi!"

"What? It's true," Kenzi shrugged to Bo. Then to the men, nodded at him. "You'd be surprised how much _that_ shit happens."

"Yes, yes," Evony waved her hand, smiling to who, Lauren assumed, was the Dark Fae Elder. "As you can see, they have it all under control. If you want to discuss things further…" Evony trailed off, catching Lauren standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. "You can contact me. Now if you'll excuse me, my next appointment is about to arrive."

Bo turned, looking to Lauren. Her face lit up as a slow smile peeled over her lips. Kenzi just sucked on the milkshake in hand louder, throwing a half-wave at her direction.

"Hey," Lauren said, bypassing them all. She gave Bo are _'everything okay?'_ look as she stepped past. Bo nodded once, smiling at her. Okay, so probably not a trap. _Probably. _Lauren nodded, acknowledging that she understood.

"Later?" Bo asked.

"Later," she agreed, then fixed nervously at her jacket, head held high as she walked into the building. She had to tell Evony, and then...wait. Before punishment was due, she'd request to ring Bo and inform her of what happened, or something.

Evony held the door open for her, allowing the glass door to swing close once they were both inside. Looking back over her shoulder, Lauren became vividly aware about the divide between Evony and herself inside the Dark Fae building, and everyone else, outside. Maybe she should have made for small talk with the Elder first...stalled for time.

"That went well," Evony commented. "The pipsqueak has lacking manners, but he seems to find it charming." Lauren swallowed, looking down at Evony's heels, then back up, over the dress. She was being lead into the elevator.

Right, of course. Evony didn't really seem the type to climb stairs. Following, she entered the elevator, moving to the far back corner. Evony pressed her floor button and turned, looking at her expectantly. "I take it you're here for a reason?"

Lauren smiled shakily, then dropped it, trying not to fiddle with her jacket. "Yes," she agreed, stilling her features to look at the Morrigan. "There's...an issue."

Evony's eyes swept over Lauren before return to focus on her face again. "I see. An emergency?"

"No...not quite. I don't think. I just…" she breathed out._ Lost your scrolls_. The words didn't come out. Evony leaned back against the elevator bannister, body turning to face her. Maybe she was waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Not going to happen. Lauren looked down away to the mirror-wall of the elevator, and was faced with an infinite amount of Evony's poised against the bannister: her back curved, legs outstretched in heels. There was something ridiculously sexual about the relaxed position.

Numerous images came to mind from the journals. Lauren bit down on her lip, trying to block them from her mind. Fuck. Great, old Londiniun was stuck in her head. Evony, three men, and one other woman who resided between her legs at all times.

The whole chapter was dedicated to orgy. And so spurious. It'd been sitting in her mind for a while. No way anyone's stamina was that great. Fae or not, people had limits.

As she was unable to accept that the books were in fact journals, for the last few hours – during which she turned her house upside down looking for the missing scrolls – she'd been searching for an argument in her head to prove they were fake. Eventually coming to a single conclusion.

"Something the matter, Doctor Lewis?"

She bit her tongue, then the words spilled out: "You lied." Shit. She hadn't meant to say anything.

"About?"

Lauren swallowed. Evony looked at her like the cat that caught the canary. Well, to hell with it. She wanted that grin gone from Evony's face. "The journals. The body is physically incapable of performing half the acts you mentioned. They are _not_ journals, like you said, but self-indulgent, erotic fantasies – and though well written, are entirely false." She folded her arms, trying not to blush for effect.

Evony smirked at her. "I can assure you that everything you read, did happen."

"It's not possible."

"Which parts don't you believe?" Evony asked. Lauren faltered. "Tell me where you're up to. Maybe I can get a better idea to help you picture it."

"Ah…" she stuttered, realizing her mistake. "S-Sade."

"Oh. Before Hellfire then."

"Did you-?"

"No. Not me. I merely used its services on occasion. They're a good read if you get up to them." Evony grinned slowly, watching Lauren's reaction. "I reveled in that time."

Lauren's heart seemed to beat loudly in her ears, images of just what Evony had been doing in that era. A part of her was also curious to know what Hellfire had been like in its prime, what really happened in the meetings. Though if it encompassed Evony, there was nothing good. Probably. Good was a matter of-

Fuck.

"I'm curious Lauren, which part don't you believe?"

"Um."

"Yes?" Evony pushed off the bannister. Lauren inched backwards, pressing against the bannister as she found herself suddenly pinned. She could feel Evony's hands, curved around the metal, thumbs brushing on either side of her body. Holding her eyes, Lauren licked her lips, trying to keep her breathing even.

She had to look up to see her, tilting her head. The louboutin heels making the Morrigan about four inches taller than herself. Shit. She was really tall right then. And her dress' cut was just low enough that...

"Evony…"

"I could show you, if you tell me. Satisfy that human curiosity of yours."

Lauren shivered. The Morrigan leaned in, inclining her head so her lips nearly touched. She breathed in, lifting her head to-

The elevator dinged and Evony stepped back, turning away as the door opened.

Lauren slipped, blinking before she righted herself. Did she...just get cockblocked by an elevator? Breathing slowly, she tried to not be aware of just what that short conversation had done to her. She could feel a short pulse between her legs. Great, just...great. That was not the plan at all.

Evony glanced back at her. "Would you prefer my office?" she asked.

"What?" Lauren snapped her head up.

"My office or the meeting room?" It took a full second to realize that Evony wasn't propositioning her still. Lauren nodded her head. "Which?"

She was smirking at her. Dammit. "Ah-"

"Perhaps you'd prefer the elevator?"

"Mm." Lauren looked down at her feet. This is not what she'd intended at all. The moment she told Evony about the scrolls, the seduction would roll down a fair few notches. The woman was going to do something. Dungeon maybe? Isolation chamber? Something.

Somehow, Lauren couldn't feel fear. She was too busy trying not to lick her lips where Evony's breath had slipped over them.

"Or we could have sex," Evony said.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you coming out or should I leave you there?" Evony was leaning against the door, finger held on the door-open button. Lauren fumbled, trying to stand up straight and walk out steadily. When she caught Evony's eye, she regretted it. Shit. How did she look like everything turned her on?

Cheeks hot, she walked forward, steady on her feet before Evony's hand slid over her hand, tugging her sideways. "This way," Evony guided, opening one of the meeting room doors. Lauren looked down at then hand on her wrist, fingers curling around it loosely.

"Wha– why?"

"Because I have a feeling that whatever you have to tell me, doesn't need an audience." Remembering the glass walls, Lauren felt her chest tighten as she forgot to breathe. Right. Probably not. The hand let go and Lauren lead in to the room.

The meeting room was spacious, holding a large table with chairs dotted around the area. A large black and white, cityscape artwork was at the end of the table. Lauren looked away. She'd been in this room a few times before, since she'd begun working for the Dark. One time Evony had stood at the head, hands flat over the table as she glared at a Light Fae emissary on the opposing side.

Why Lauren chose to remember that now, she didn't know.

Evony moved, setting herself on the edge of the table and watched as she paced around awkwardly, looking from the chairs, to the table and then deciding to just stand before the Morrigan. Fixing her clothes, Lauren prepared herself to begin the speech, trying to clear her mind of everything else.

Evony lifted her chin up, smiling at her and stopping that process.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Evony asked.

"_That_," Lauren said, gesturing to her. All of her. Mostly the mischievous smile and the ways her eyes looked like she knew what Lauren was thinking about. "You look…"

"Yes?" Evony was waiting, still looking at her like that.

"Like... You know...?" She gestured again. Evony's eyebrows rose. No, she didn't know. Lauren sighed, looking away. Okay. She was just in a really tense mood. She just needed to tell Evony about the scrolls and- and something. God she wished Bo was here for moral support.

"You thought about me with her," Evony said.

Lauren's brain stopped. What? "Who?"

"Bo."

"I…" Okay, _one_ dream about Bo and Evony did not mean that she thought about them together. That was entirely psychological or something. Natural, in reaction to finding out that the person you've been masturbating too turned out to be real – and your boss. The brain was just working it out, not implying that she wanted to be between both women. Lauren coughed nervously. "One time."

"In sex?"

"What? No, I- _oh_," Lauren realized the question. She meant thought of her while _with_ Bo. Not. Oh. Evony was smirking at her again. "Stop that."

"Stop asking you questions?" Evony asked.

"Stop...doing the thing where you look like you can read my mind."

"I can," Evony smiled.

"No, you can't." Lauren shook her head. Very aware that the argument was ridiculous. "You can't, because I don't even know what's... So you can't." She lifted her chin petulantly, watching the Morrigan smile as if considering saying something.

"Well, your body language, technically. It gives a lot away," Evony corrected. "But it's all there, on your face, in your posture." The woman eyes ran down the length of her body. Lauren adjusted her stance, feeling an odd mix of approval and discomfort from being looked at like that.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh?" She bit her lip briefly, examining Lauren carefully as if trying to decide if it was a good idea. Lauren waited and Evony reclined back, folding her legs. "Do you want a demonstration?"

It was a challenge. Lauren squared her shoulders, nodding.

"Well, if that's what you want," she flicked her eyes over Lauren's body, then adjusted herself on the table. "I know you're thinking about me, I can see your eyes wander, wondering what it'd be like to play voyeur." Lauren shivered.

Okay. Maybe, but not like-

"I'm also betting," she continued, "that you dreamt about me, thinking what I could do. You definitely thought about me with a hand between your legs. Or maybe both." Lauren felt her breath pull, the argument rising inside of her. "Disregarding that you weren't aware of who I was, you thought about me, thought about what I'd feel like beneath you." Lauren stepped back, watching Evony unfold her legs and rise to her feet again in one, rather seductive, movement. "And right now, you're wondering…" she paused, looking to Lauren's lips.

Lauren felt the anticipation rise inside of her. "Wondering…?" she asked, prompting. Forgetting that this wasn't something she should be encouraging at all.

"Wondering if you'd let me," she said, stepping so she was only a foot away, "You want to know what it feels like." Lauren swallowed, eyes becoming heavy as Evony leant in. She felt her the woman's breath curl over her lips. "Don't you?"

"I…"

"No need to feel embarrassed, Doctor Lewis. If it makes you feel better, I've thought about you." Lauren felt her mouth go dry. Oh, well. She _should _probably feel discomfort at that, but all she felt was really, really turned on, and curious to just what Evony pictured. Fuck. "You want to know, don't you?" Lauren nodded. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Turn around and face the wall."

Lauren opened her eyes, shivering at how close Evony was. Something about the order, soft, promising, made her submit unquestioningly. She turned, slowly until she was facing the wall, above a foot and a half away. "Place your hands on it."

Lauren obeyed, lifting her hands on the wall as if she was preparing to be frisked searched. "What are you doing?"

She felt Evony's hand brushed blonde hair over her shoulder, her body pressing closer. "Showing you," she told her gently. "Do you want me to stop?" Lauren closed her eyes, bowing her head at the word. Oh good god, she was going to die. "Yes or no, Lauren?"

"No." Her voice came out husked, eyes opening to look at the wall. This was a bad idea, right? Her abdomen twitched, warmth pooling in her belly. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

"No, don't do it, or no don't stop?" Tease. Lauren licked her lips. She was going to make her say it.

"No," she whispered, "Don't stop."

"Good." Evony sounded pleased. Then, Lauren felt hands place on either side of her body. "Tell me if you do want me to stop." Lauren squared her shoulders, pushing against the wall as Evony's hand slipped over her torso, then back up, cupping her breasts.

"Would you actually stop?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Whatever you may think of me, know that right now, you're in complete control of it stopping. I won't argue."

Lauren rolled her eyes to the ceiling, feeling Evony step closer, pressing against her back until she could feel breasts. "What happens after I say stop?"

"We stop, you tell me what you want, and then we either continue, or don't."

Lauren blinked. "That's it?" The hands squeezed over her breasts, lips pressing to the side of her throat. Oh, god. She was not going to ask to stop any time soon. Lauren's arms slacked, feeling Evony suck on a particularly sensitive spot. Biting her lip, Lauren struggled to breathe smoothly.

"That's it," she promised. Her fingers squeezed again, then moved to the buttons of the white shirt. Lauren swallowed. Chest constricting at the very real situation happened. She was about to have sex with her boss, the leader of the Dark Fae. Who thought about her. Shit.

"I…"

"Mm?"

Evony's mouth pressed slowly to her neck, dragging over her pulse. A whimper caught in Lauren's throat, her arms trembling as she felt her shirt's buttons begin to slowly be undone.

"Something you wanted to say?" Evony asked.

Lauren hummed, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Evony press closer to her. Okay, she could do this, tell about the scrolls. That was important. She should do that before sex, right? She just had to not think of the Morrigan's mouth anywhere. "I- no," she decided. Okay, maybe not with that thigh pressing between her legs, making her aware of the heat. "Nothing, continue as you were."

Evony chuckled. "I see. Tell me Lauren." Her mouth dragged up her neck, pressing a kiss where throat met her jaw. "What do you want?"

"Ah…?"

"I can go slow," she had her shirt undone, sliding nails over her ribs, palms pressing down. Lauren's breath trembled. She could see gooseflesh break out over her arms. "I can be rough," she dragged her nail back over, raking against the skin. Lauren rolled her head back. "Do you like that?" Lauren nodded. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," she answered.

"What do you want?"

"I want...both. Mix. Different." Her brain fumbled to form coherent speech. "Both makes for interesting...reception, when combined with alternating pace and...oh."

"Good." Evony's hands moved to cup her breasts again. "Now, before we begin-" They hadn't yet? Lauren felt both fear at the lack of starting, and anticipation roll over her. She could feel herself pressing against Evony's leg. "I have an important question."

Lauren stared at the wall. Evony had pulled back, hands moving to settle on her waist. They were warm, so warm and soft and Lauren didn't want her to stop as they began drawing circles. "What?" she asked. Then cleared her throat. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you have my journals?"

_Shit_ . Lauren flushed, tensing against her. "I…um, well, I have the books."

"I'm sensing a but."

"But I, ah, _lost_...the scrolls?"

Evony's hands stilled. "I see."

Lauren cringed. "I think someone broke in. And, um, probably thought they were worth something."

"They are," Evony agreed. She slid her fingers back over Lauren's sides, drawing a pattern over her skin as she pressed against her tighter. Lauren's arms trembled, pushing back against the wall when she felt Evony move hers legs to press against the back of her own. "So," the Morrigan asked. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Lauren faltered. She hadn't planned to do anything. "Um…" And it was really hard to think when there were fingers running under the seam of her bra. "I…?" the finger dragged under, against her breast and Lauren bit her lip. Teasing, it was all teasing. She'd barely touched her yet.

Fuck.

"I expect you'll try and find the culprit, bring the scrolls back?"

"Yes," Lauren agreed. She could do that. Ask questions, find out what happened.

"Good. Unfortunately, I can't have this continue unpunished."

Lauren felt her shoulders slacken. Right. Of course. "What happens now?" she asked. She managed to sound only disappointed, rather than scared. Dungeons rising in her mind, isolation...

"Well, as enjoyable as this evening was going to be, I think I'll stop short of it ending."

Lauren's mouth set in a line. Of course. They'd stop, she be taken as prisoner and-

"Whatever you think is about to happen, it isn't, Lauren. Unless...are you afraid of this?"

"This?"

"Sex."

"What?"

"Sex," she repeated. "We can continue this…if you want. Do you want this?" Lauren nodded. Sex was still an option…? Okay, then what? "Good, so do I. But because of your carelessness with my possession, I think...oh, a lack of climax is a good option, don't you?"

"Climax?"

Evony hummed. "If you prefer, I could make you take two weeks off, unpaid, for what happened. Or something else. I'm not opposed to other ideas. But I think this would be much more fun, don't you?"

"Sex?" Lauren said, not quite following, but very aware of the hands on her skin, lips on her shoulder.

"Very good sex. But firstly," Lauren's breath shuddered, eyes flickering shut as Evony slid the lace cups over her breasts. "At any moment you can tell me to stop, change your mind, whatever, and I will. With no repercussions, of course," she told her, tracing her fingertip over the nipple's areola. "Do you understand?"

Lauren nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as the fingers pinched briefly. "Why are you telling me that again?"

"Because, I want you to know that no matter what I do to you, you're in complete control of it ending – unless I choose to end it first, of course," she chuckled, the vibrations running hotly down Lauren's spine. "We should probably discuss a safe word later. For now, it won't be necessary."

"Why?" Lauren asked, closing her eyes. Evony's hands felt so good, she could barely focus on breathing let alone speaking. "Why...this?"

"There's something irresistibly erotic about making someone beg." The word brushed against the shell of her ear. Something electric struck at the word beg, shooting down to glow hotly between her legs. Fuck.

"I don't beg," Lauren told her. She grunted in effort, pushing against Evony. Evony pushed back with ease, but not painfully.

"When I'm done with you, Doctor Lewis, you will beg. And until you give me back what's mine. I'm going to spend however long it takes teasing your body to the peak state of climax and denying you each and every time of that _sweet_ release."

Lauren exhaled, her chest heaving at the thought. "You won't, you'll give up before you can make me beg."

"You read my journals."

"They're not real," Lauren pushed. "You can't...you can't…" fingers were tracing on her skin again and Lauren breathed in sharply. "...Don't have that...patience."

"Oh honey, I'm over two-thousand years old. I have more patience than you could know."

She laughed then, despite the thick cloaking arousal. _The Morrigan? Patient?_ Hah!

"Tell me then, what do you know of my kind?" Evony asked. She seemed unaffected by the humor, focusing her attention elsewhere; Lauren stiffened as fingertips slid over her hips, moving to the waistband of her jeans. Oh god, she could already feel how wet she was. When Evony...

Amusement lost, she pressed her forehead to the wall, trying to focus on the question. She hadn't even realized how close she'd moved to the wall until then.

Warm palms cupped over her waist, dragging up. No. Down. She wanted them down. "Le…leanan sidhe."

"Good, what else?"

"You're an anti-muse."

"Of sorts, not good enough," her hands slid higher, manicure bluntly rolling over Lauren's abdomen.

A shiver rushed from the sensation, over her heart and spread to her breasts. Lauren could literally feel her nipples hardening against the air, her clothes feeling uncomfortably tight on her body. When she rolled her hips, she could feel herself _slide_ against the denim seam.

"Y-you feed off inspiration. Potential from your victims."

"I do," Evony agreed. Her mouth pressed to the erogenous zone between throat and shoulder. Lauren's eyes squeezed shut as the woman's breath rolled over it when she spoke, "What else about my species? Something obvious that you're missing."

Lauren was quiet, trying to ignore the hands on her ribs and the mouth biting down just right on the spot that her knees nearly slide out from under her. God, where she wanted that mouth to be…

"Come on Lauren, don't disappoint me so soon."

"Y-you're cousin t-to succubi," she breathed out.

"Good girl. And what does that mean?"

"I…I don't know. That you feed in sex?"

"Yes, but not the point I was trying to make. It means that where your darling little succubitch was made to _fuck,"_ Lauren gasped at the sound, eyes flashing open. Only then was she aware of herself pushing further against Evony's body. "I was made to _seduce_. I know how to arouse you, make your whole attention focused on me, and only me."

"It won't work," Lauren said hoarsely. "Desire isn't enough to…" she stopped slowly, trembling as one hand slid over her muscles, coming to the button on her jeans. There was a soft _pop_ and Lauren forgot if she'd even been speaking.

"Let's make a bet than, shall we? For every time I make you beg, plead or whimper…" she trailed off, sliding her over the cotton until she came to where it was wet. Her nails scraped over the material, shoving it aside and Lauren moaned at the touch. "Well, I'm sure I can come up with something."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you everyone's lovely reviews! To those asking about Dark Paradise, my answer for now is _no. _It's not something I'll be working on in the near future (though I do have a Dark Lauren fic coming up after either this or Being Human). However, to those commenting on Anorgasmia about the sex. There will be plenty.

Let the start of something wonderful begin. (I still call morridoccubus) and I hope this clears up about Lauren and Bo's relationship, but if you have any questions, comments or criticisms, don't hesitate to inform me. I love hearing from you all!

Cheers!

5.

Lauren panted, forehead pressed against the wall, hands flat on either side of her head. Her fingers curled against the wall as she felt Evony slide deeper inside, lifting her hips.

The Morrigan had bunched both cotton and denim around her thighs, just so she could feel the material of her dress sliding against her ass, soft. Trembling, she felt the hand on her abdomen slip gently over her. Relax. Relax. She unclenched her muscles, dropping head back against the wall. Breathing out, she felt wet heat drip down her legs.

_Fuck._

She didn't know how long it'd been. Somewhere between waves of _almost_ and her mouth parting wordlessly, trying to swallow back the sounds, she'd been lost in a haze.

The build up would grow, her legs would quiver, heart beating so loud all she could was the blood rushing through her body as Evony told her just how long she could hold her there, in that moment. At time, she was so sure her body would snap from all the tension.

Then, the pace would slow. As it did then.

Lauren whimpered, biting on her lip as Evony's fingers pulled out. "Turn around."

Slowly, she managed to turn, not making a fool of herself as her head dropped back against the wall, eyes shutting. She felt Evony press forward, the dress against her bare thighs as wet fingers slid over her mouth. She parted her lips, tasting just a bit, enough, before Evony's mouth pressed hers, fingers sliding over her cheek and holding her still.

She tried to be responsive, tried to kiss back just as fiercely, but her body was throbbing, humming in dissatisfaction. Close, she'd been _so _close.

Lauren opened her eyes, looking into Evony's. "You did well," the Morrigan whispered. "I'm impressed."

"You're evil," Lauren laughed, the sound dry in her throat. She felt her underwear tugged up, jeans buttoned and Evony brushed strands of blonde behind her ear. It was gentle, soft. Lauren almost felt herself incline into the touch, before she resisted.

Evony frowned at her, then pulled away.

"Come," she directed. Lauren felt the whimper in her throat at the sound. No, she didn't mean that, she meant follow, but the word choice was purposeful. Lauren stumbled after her, aware that the office was dim and hours had seeped away from her between one orgasm denial and another.

In her office, Evony directed her to sit in a chair, pouring her a glass of something before it was pressed into her hands.

"Why?" Lauren asked, looking from the water to her. At least she thought it was water. She took a sip. It was.

Evony sat in the chair opposing, her own glass filled with amber. "Did you expect to be kicked out without so much as a parting goodbye?"

Lauren flushed, sipping the chilled water. "Well, yes," she admitted, once lifting her eyes. "I mean…"

"No, not with you. Especially because of the relationship I hope we've begun." Evony settled in the chair as if it were a throne, sitting with her legs crossed. "If you'd prefer your succubus, I can call her. However. I find a healthy relationship necessary for what I have planned." Lauren blinked, stunned as she realized what Evony meant. Aftercare. She was offering aftercare. "If you're interested in continuing this, that is."

"I…" Lauren blinked. She couldn't think, put words together. She could still feel Evony pressed against her back.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

Lauren flushed. "For the most part. I found the ending lackluster."

Evony smirked, taking a sip of whiskey. "Well, I have to punish you someway."

"Can't I just take the two weeks off _and_ have sex?" Lauren asked. "With orgasms included."

"No. One or the other. I mean, you can take the former option, and then once the scrolls are returned we can resume the relationship – though, I won't be over stepping any bounds between your succubus and yourself, will I?"

Lauren blinked. Bo? Bo. "I'll speak with her," she nodded. "We're not…together. Not formally at least."

"I'm aware."

"Oh?"

Evony smiled. "You didn't tell me if you were interested in continuing this or not." Lauren shut her eyes, taking a sip of water as she tried to think of an appropriate she could focus on was Evony holding her in still, her whole body clenched, shaking against her and god…she tried. She tried so hard to come. It wasn't something inherently difficult. She knew the tricks, she knew if she squeezed her pelvic muscles, sometimes…

But Evony wasn't just _good, _she was skilled beyond words.

"I'm intrigued," Lauren admitted, opening her eyes to look at her.

"You are _such_ a scientist," she snickered, placing down the glass. Rising from her chair Evony stood up, kicking her heels off and moved to stand in front of Lauren. Lauren's heart raised, setting her own glass down as Evony lifted her dress, moving to straddle her lap. "Perhaps I can persuade you."

"So-"

"No," Evony said. "This relationship will have no effect on your work-life, I will not give you special treatment, nor will I expect any different to your previous behavior in the working environment. In truth, Lauren, I'm looking for something in my after-hours. Well, sometimes I'm just looking for something in the between hours too."

"After-hours," Lauren echoed, feeling hands run over her body again. She could still feel where her bra was not properly sitting.

"I'll set my boundaries, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, you may refuse me. At such times, we will have a conversation and re-establish boundaries, however, I do look forward to taking advantage of you." It was spoken as a tease, something light as she leant forward and pressed her lips softly to Lauren's jaw.

"Advantage of me?" Lauren questioned. "Does that mean I can take advantage of _you_?"

"You can try," she said. "I will expect you to continue working as you were. However, when I feel you're ahead of schedule, I may…interrupt."

"Oh?"

"Mm." A finger traced over Lauren's jawline, tipping her chin up so Evony's breath brushed over her lips. She could almost taste the whiskey. Eyes shutting, she leaned up and…

Nothing. Evony pulled away.

"As much as I would _love_ to continue this, you've been naughty." Evony stepped off her, Lauren felt her mind roll, not following what just happened, even as she watched the woman smooth down the black material. "Maybe you'll find my possessions tomorrow and we can continue this at your connivence."

Lauren coughed, turning for the water as she tried not to feel disappoint in her bones. She knew dismissal when she heard it and slowly, she rose to her feet. Evony grabbed her, kissing her hard and fast. Before Lauren could so much as press her tongue to hers, she'd pulled away, grinning.

Breathless, Lauren blinked at her, trying to work out what just happened. "And…that?" she asked her.

"My self control only goes so far," Evony admitted. "Enjoy your evening, Doctor Lewis."

Lauren grumbled, trying and failing to glare at Evony. All she managed was a kicked puppy expression as she walked out the door, viciously aware of the wetness between her thighs.

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out her phone. Bo, she needed Bo. She'd tell Bo exactly what was happening and then. Yeah. Bo could fix it. Right?

She headed downstairs to her work station.

One text later, and after an attempt to keep herself occupied in her office with necessary paperwork, Lauren heard her door open, Bo's curious expression peering around the door as she knocked. "Lauren," she grinned, then stopped. "Oh," she paused. "Did I…interrupt something?"

God, she could see her already. Lauren stood up, hands on her desk. She was only minutely better than before. Lifting her head, she looked at Bo. "Evony," she explained. She could still feel the ghost of the Morrigan on her, fingers trailing between her legs.

"Evony?" Bo followed.

"She…"

"You're sleeping with Evony?" Bo asked. Not offended, Lauren noted, just surprised. Surprise was good.

"Sort of. It's…today…she…" Bo, curious at what was being said, shut the door behind her as Lauren tried to find her words.

"You're sleeping with the Morrigan," Bo repeated.

"Sleeping implies…a bed." Bo's eyebrows rose. "It's about…you know those books I was reading?"

"Yes?"

"Well…they're not mutually exclusive." Quickly, Lauren retold the story, skipping over the details of the novel and getting to the point. They were interesting, rich with information that Bo had little care for. But, importantly, they were extremely explicit. Bo nodded along, understanding, even asking a few questions which Lauren briefed through quickly. "Is this okay?" Lauren asked, coming to the end. "I can call it off. I just-"

"No, no. I understand. We're not together-together," Bo nodded. "We've been having sex, and as I've been with others, you…" Bo tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but you're like _supernova _the entire time and it's really distracting."

"Which is why I called you here," Lauren said. "I don't…mean to use you as just-" she watched Bo pull off her leather jacket, standing in her boots, tights and vest. Must have been on a case when she called. Lauren's mouth went dry, staring at Bo's exposed arms, then the hungry expression. "I need you," Lauren admitted.

"To fix this?" Bo said. "Well, doctor. This _is_ a problem I can fix." Bo grinned, moving to step around the desk. "And for future reference, I don't mind being used to help you come. In fact, I find it flattering that you thought of me."

"Oh, yes, let me just look through my list of sex goddess contacts to make sure you're the right choice."

"Sex goddess, eh?" Bo chuckled, moving close to Lauren.

"Mm. No more teasing."

"Oh, but it's your favorite part."

Lauren smiled, biting her lip. Not now, not after hours. "Get on your knees," she told her. Bo's eyes lit up, grinning as she knelt before her. Slowly, she reached up, undoing the button of Lauren's jeans.

Lauren clutched at the desk, almost trembling in anticipation as the denim was tugged down.

"What do you want?" Bo asked.

Lauren shivered, feeling Bo's breath slide against her skin. She was warm and right and everything. "You," she told her. "Please, Bo. I can't-"

Bo leant forward, sliding her tongue flat against Lauren. Lauren dropped back, not caring about her desk. Her shoes were tugged off, the pants following before Bo slid her legs over her shoulders. Good. Good. Good _god_. She knew Bo was efficient, knew how talented that tongue was better than anyone else but _wow._

Lauren breathed out, shuddering as Bo's tongue slid over the hood of her clit. Evony was pure seduction, everything designed for that. But Bo, her Bo, was something else entirely. Eyes rolling back, Lauren reached behind her, grabbing at the other side of the desk.

"Don't," Lauren whispered, as Bo's tongue curved around, flicking. "Please, just…just…"

"Oh, no. I know you feel close, but hon, you're not. Not yet," Bo said, running her hands over Lauren's legs. "Trust me. I'll get you there."

Lauren whined, the sound twisted in her throat when she felt two fingers slide inside of her. Oh _fuck. _Squeezing her eyes shut, she rolled her hips, pushing into the fingers, against the tongue. Already she could feel her chest constricting, heat coiling low in her belly. She could almost…almost…if she didn't give in too soon.

Lauren rocked into the fingers, lifting her hips off the desk as-

There was a knock, the door opening and Lauren froze, looking to see Evony holding files in her hand. She stopped, just as surprised as both Lauren and Bo were at what happened. For a moment they all stared.

"Well," Evony said, breaking the silence as she leant against the doorframe. "How long did that take?"

Lauren shivered. Bo slid away, her fingers dropping out. "No," Lauren whispered, feeling the sensation pull away. She felt like she'd just gone another round with Evony and she couldn't take that. Not again, not any more.

"It won't work," Evony said. "She hasn't got the control. Not yet." She turned to Bo, for the first time offering what seemed to be, a truce. "I don't mean for offense, it takes succubi hundreds of years to master that kind of control. Though I'd hardly be surprised if you gain it in fifty years time."

"Orgasms?" Bo asked. "Please-"

"_Not_ orgasms. But the denial of it. I mean, go ahead and try."

Bo snorted, lifting her face over Lauren's thighs. "Please, and what? You just know how to beat a succubi."

Lauren shivered, watching the grin pool over Evony's expression. There was something delicious about it, feeling it in her state, knowing that the cause was partially due to her.

"Oh honey, you need to learn about your heritage. Maybe you should talk to your doctor, I gave her an education." Evony turned then, looking to Lauren. The way she looked at her, Lauren knew that she knew what kind of affect the words had on her. "Should I leave you to it?" Evony asked.

"Yes," Bo answered.

"No," Lauren replied.

"No?" Bo asked.

"No." She turned, looking to Evony. "Shut the door." Evony tugged it shut, eyes not pulling away. Then, realizing that they might not be on the same page, Lauren sat up on her elbows. "Bo," she whispered. "Is…" she looked down, biting her lip. "Is this okay?"

"It's weird," Bo admitted softly. "But…you're okay? With this?"

Lauren sat up, regretting it as she leant forward. She just needed a moment, a private moment as she tugged Bo up, her legs dropping on either side of her before kissing her chastely. "Prove her wrong," she whispered, smiling. If anyone could do it, it was Bo.

And her succubus smiled, grinning at the challenge. Good.

"Yes, excellent," Evony said, waving her hand. Stepping forward, she moved objects off Lauren's desk. At Lauren's look, she shook her head. "Trust me, you may not feel it now, but you will later. Now…" she dragged her eyes over Lauren's body. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Lauren waited, watching the eyes land on her shirt. "Undress."

Even Bo visibly reacted. The comment was low, an order doused in lust. Bo reached up to tug at the first button of Lauren's shirt before Evony's hand snatched at it, holding the wrist still. "What?"

"Not you." She looked Lauren. "_You_."

Lauren tugged at the first button, flicking her eyes between the two women. "We'll discuss safe words later. What your limits are." Lauren's hand shook, anticipating that. "Maybe I'll talk with Bo, get to know what you like and don't." Lauren swallowed dryly, her chest rising and falling. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "With your permission of course," Evony smirked.

"Yes," Lauren consented, blinking. Evony and Bo talking…about sex…about her.

Maybe not. She wasn't sure how she felt about them discussing her tactics in bed. "Another time, dear. When you're not so…"

"Wet," Bo suggested.

"Distracted," Evony said. Though her eyes glanced between her legs. Fuck. Lauren shivered.

The shirt slid from her arms, dropping to where her pants were. The bra undid just as quickly, thrown away. "Now?" Lauren asked, looking to Evony for permission, then to Bo. Her heart hammered. She wanted this, she wanted this so badly. "Will you-?" she flicked back to the Morrigan.

"Mm, no, just a casual voyeur for this evening. Maybe another day I'll participate. However _you_ want me to," she added.

"Shit," Bo whispered. Her eyes were glowing blue, whether seduced by Evony's words, or at her reaction, Lauren didn't know. Probably both. God. The room smelt like sex, like her.

"Lie back," Evony encouraged. Then tapped Bo's shoulder, indication for her to take over.

Bo gave one look at Evony, then turned to Lauren. Her hand reached out, sliding over Lauren's abdomen, her other over her thigh. Meant to be a comfort, or something gentle. Lauren didn't care. She lifted her legs, placing them back over shoulders and dug her heels into her back, tugging her closer.

Bo began, softly, teasing with soft licks, long and small over her folds. Lauren breathed out, eyes rolling to the ceiling.

Evony was quiet. Then Lauren heard her push off the wall as Bo's tongue slid slowly, slowly, fast, slowly over her sex. "Is she always quiet?" she heard the Morrigan ask.

Bo hummed a reply and Lauren nearly spasmed them, her muscles twitching as she lifted off the table and back, thankful that all of her desk's contents had been taken off. Bo's fingers clutched at her leg and Lauren trembled, arching her back before Bo slowed down her pace.

Opening her eyes, she could see Evony watching her, smirking when she caught her looking. "You're going to ache tomorrow," Evony told her. "You'll be going at it for hours, trying to scratch that itch, but you won't."

"W-why?" Lauren asked, her voice going high, gasping as her body tightened then loosened beneath Bo's mouth. She felt two fingers inside her, then a third for extra measure. Keening her hips, she felt the hand on her abdomen push her back, relaxing her. Not yet, Bo was telling her.

Come on.

"Orgasms are like catnip to succubi. They can't resist them." Bo growled, obviously hearing the accusation and Lauren nearly came them, eyes squeezing shut. "That's not to say I'm not impressed already," she said. "And had you not my lost scrolls, I'd have you coming for a third time with Bo. Or maybe I would have Bo bent over the desk for you."

Bo sucked extra hard and Lauren saw stars, head slamming back against the desk. She tried to imagine Bo bent over the desk, then felt her legs tremble, heart pounding in her ears.

Bo pulled away, going to speak and Lauren dug her heels in. "_Please_," she whimpered. Bo caved, becoming pliant beneath her. She lifted one leg higher and Lauren bit her lip. The tension was low, tight, she could feel her body twisting as she grabbed at the end. Close, so close, her heart thundered, just before the strike came.

"Oh," Evony whispered. The sound almost as beautiful as hearing Bo say it. Yes. _Oh_.

Bo's fingers curled, her tongue going quick as Lauren pushed into her. Yes, yes, yes. Her mind went blank, body arching, sex tightening around Bo's fingers as she felt a breath hold in her lungs. She squeezed her muscles and felt her self climax, breath exhaling as her eyes slammed open, body about to break.

It was- it was-

So close.

_Godfuckingyes_ .

Lauren shuddered, muscles spasming, the tension turning into breaking waves.

Bo rode her through the orgasm, until she collapsed, pliant on the desk, breathing hard. She felt her lover pull away grinning. Evony was smirking, moving to sit on the edge of the desk so she looked down, straight into Lauren's eyes.

Dully, she blinked up at her.

"How do you feel?" Evony asked, petting the blonde hair softly. It was soothing, Lauren pressed into the touch, needing that extra sensation because…

No.

Lauren felt the last of the orgasm tremble through, her body aching, aching and _oh god_. She felt her stomach plummet, aware of how aroused she still felt, still itched as if sex had been almost…lackluster to what she'd felt.

"No," she whispered.

"Oh yes," Evony leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Do enjoy yourselves."

"What did you _do_?" Bo asked. She stared between Evony and Lauren, aware of Lauren's arousal being no less impacted on than before arrived. Her lover was…unsatisfied. An insult to her ability. Right now, Lauren should be boneless, not sitting up, looking at her like….like…

"Again," Lauren said. "We'll do it again and again and again until this is fixed."

Bo felt her own arousal peak. Well, okay, that wasn't _so _bad.

Evony chuckled. "I'd suggest moving it to a bedroom. You'll be wanting something soft after a while." She turned, looking between them both as she reached for the door. "Try not to be late tomorrow. You both have work."

"You're not staying?" Bo asked. She almost sounded disappointed. Probably thinking she could convince her to join in. Lauren bit back the whine.

"Not this evening," Evony answered. "I have…business to attend to."

"I'm sure," Bo breathed. "Have fun attending to your business."

"You too. Ta darling." With that, the office door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Al/N: **I made an 8tracks playlist. You can either go to my profile and click the 8tracks link, or just ignore that I mentioned it. But it is the playlist I write this entire fic to…so you know, some interesting songs there. All sexy, all good.

Thank you to everyone who's sent me messages, reviews, has followed, favorited and liked this story, I appreciate every single one of you beyond words.

And to the few 'for shame!' reviews and messages I've received…yeah, my muse loves you, you make her so excited…for morridoc.

Cheers! And enjoy. I'm nothing without my readers, so thank you.

* * *

Lauren buried her head into her hands. She had marks on her back and ass that _ached_. Still, even after hours of sex and the use of more lubricant than she's willing to admit, she still felt unsatisfied. Eventually, she had to ask Bo to stop and settle for cuddling because she just _couldn't do it_.

This morning, she'd showered, dressed and left for work with a quick kiss to her lover. Breakfast had been a stop along the way to work, combined with checking her emails on her phone. One from Evony had her stop. Not that it was anything but professional, just that seeing her name had made her remember the day before, in extraordinary detail.

The rest of the day had been a blur of paperwork and minor conversation with her colleagues. Now, however, it was the end of the day and all her paperwork was done, all the emails that needed answering, were answered, and her head was filled with the idea of asking Evony to start a new research project.

Except…that would mean seeing Evony and she didn't know what to expect. She knew what she wanted but without the scrolls, she'd be better off draining the batteries of her vibrator at home. Maybe calling Bo. Or both.

That was an idea.

"No sleep?" a voice rang. Lauren's head snapped up, staring wide-eyed as Evony stood at her doorway. "Not that you don't absolutely enthralled by the amazing work that you're doing." She paused, tilting her head. "What are you doing?"

"Going over the analysis of beetle properties for pixies."

"Truly a page-turner," Evony grinned.

"Well, I'll have you know that I slept. Eventually."

Evony smirked, making no move to enter the office area. "Well. I tried to warn you."

"She's a succubus-"

"Orgasms are what they live off. And from someone they care about? There isn't a comparison that equals to that desire."

"Heroine to an addict."

Evony smiled, approving. "Acceptable comparison, however the bad connotation with heroine makes you seem dirty. I would use something a little…sweeter."

Lauren chuckled. "I don't think of myself as sweet."

"Oh?" Evony stepped forward, moving around the desk until she was leaning over Lauren, hands on the arm of her chair. Lauren felt herself pinned, her back arching to meet Evony face-to-face. No. She couldn't let her win. Not again. "I can show you if you want."

Lifting up her hands, she pressed them on Evony's shoulder, pressing her back. As much as she'd love Evony slipping her hand into her pants, she had to show restraint. "I can't."

"As you prefer," Evony stepped back, sitting up to smooth over her dress. She sat on the corner of Lauren's desk, looking over the finished paperwork. "Is there anything you wanted from me while I'm here?"

"Besides you," she asked under her breath.

"Besides that," she smirked. "Did you find my scrolls?"

Lauren groaned, slipping in the chair. "I have a contact who knows a few black markets. If they pop up on any, I'll know." Evony was quiet, staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I was trying to decide if I wanted to make this easy for you or not."

Lauren frowned. "Did you steal your own scrolls?"

Evony laughed. "No. If I wanted to play this game with you, I wouldn't need a reason so contrived as stolen property. I'm just making good of an unfortunate situation. However, I do have contacts that would probably be able to find out where they are, if they are on the black-market."

"And?"

"And I'm not telling you anything else." She stood up, pushing off the desk and ran a hand through her hair. "Though…" she trailed off, looking to Lauren. "Before I leave, I have an important question."

Lauren looked up at her curiously. "Yes?"

"How would you feel about attending some dull, Dark Fae party next week?"

"A Dark Fae party?"

"Mm. A charity event held in some…person's honor, I don't really care." Evony flicked her hand, cocking her hip. "It's next friday. Might be more interesting if you're there."

"And humans are welcome?" Lauren couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice. She didn't want to be the pet on Evony's leash.

"_You're_ welcome. You were asked by name." Evony scrunched up her nose, "I could extend the invitation to Bo but knowing her, she'll bring Kenzi and I'd prefer to keep powerful people happy and not have them wonder where their wallets disappeared off to."

Lauren reclined back into the chair, she loved Kenzi. Kenzi was family. But the kind of family that got herself in trouble as much as Bo did. "Who will be there?"

"Interesting people, and if they're boring, we can steal their champagne and leave early."

"I thought the reason you didn't want Kenzi there was so that stuff wouldn't get stolen?"

Biting back a laugh, Evony rolled her shoulders back. "Oh darling, it's different when I do it. That and it's pretty much public property." Stepping away, she smiled at Lauren. "So can I count on your appearance?"

"Sure. Why not? I haven't been out in a while."

"Good. I look forward to it. I'll see you later, Lauren." At that, she left, leaving Lauren to bite her lip, looking out at the door as Evony sauntered away.

Damn. Lauren felt her tongue flick the back of her teeth. Evony had respected her wishes, hadn't pushed the issue, had immediately backed off when she said no. Lauren blinked, looking up at the ceiling. Fuck. She was getting into something that she should probably end.

Probably end because the only outcome seemed to be really good sex that would probably result in her as a boneless mess and…

Or that Evony secretly wanted to destroy her, but really, this drawn out game seemed to be just that. A drawn out game. For the most part, she trusted her. And Bo didn't seemed too concern…

She should focus on her work.

Lauren blinked, swearing as she realized she'd forgotten to ask Evony about starting a new project. Fuck it. Day done, she should…

Go home?

No, she should probably go to the Dal and see if she can talk to Dyson. He'd be there, it was five dollar jug night.

Packing up her things, exiting the building and taking the work car as Lauren headed over to the Dal, where she promptly came face-to-face with Kenzi. "Is Bo here?" she asked, glancing around the Dal. She could see Trick, but no Bo in her usual spot.

"I hear you're sleeping with the Morrigan."

Lauren's shoulders sagged. Great. "We have an arrangement."

"So I hear. Well. Important question, uno."

Lauren held up her hand, catching Dyson playing pool. "Can it wait, I actually came to talk to Dyson about something."

"Sex tips?"

"No. It's-" Lauren stopped, processing the question before she did a double take at Kenzi. "No, why would I ask Dyson for sex tips?"

Kenzi shrugged. "He's a bajillion years old, they probably banged at one stage."

Lauren blinked, her lips curving downward as she shook her her head. Dyson and Evony banging was _not_ a thought she wanted in her head. Ever. "No. If I wanted sex tips, I'd go to Bo before Dyson. No." She shook her head again, bypassing Kenzi before she headed over to the wolf. He paused mid game, much to Hale and Tamsin's dismay, and looked up at her expectantly.

"What's up, doc?" Hale asked.

"Stolen property," she sighed, looking to Dyson. "I need to get onto someone who can lead me to the black market."

"The black market?" he asked. Both Hale and Tamsin perked up, interested in what she had to say. Great.

Taking a breath, she looked between them. The truth seemed to be the best option. "Someone stole something in my home that-"

"Then we should-"

"Belongs to Evony," she finished pointedly. Dyson stopped, mouth agape as he tried to process how _Evony_ fit into _my home_. Lauren waited, fiddling with her jacket.

"Shit," Tamsin laughed, breaking the silence. "And you're still in town?"

"She knows," Lauren said. "And found it as amusing as you do. However, I would like them returned."

"What is it?" Dyson asked.

"Documents. So, I need a contact that would be able to keep a look out for me on the black market. Which is why I came to you."

"For the fae market?"

Lauren shook her head. She already had a contact there, however if it was about selling the scrolls for money, she'd have a better chance in the human market. "Human," she answered him. "The police had someone who tipped them off about the stolen statue last week, I want their name."

Dyson sighed. "Maybe I should-"

"It's fine, Dyson. Honestly, I've got this handled."

"If the Morrigan is amused now…"

Lauren smiled. She'd thought the same. Now… now it was just amusing. The whole thing was amusing. "I appreciate your concern but I'm not in any danger. If anything, I think this is just a game for her."

"If you say so." Dyson leant over the pool table, scribbling a name on the notepad Hale offered. "Cameron's a bit strange, but she won't bite."

"Thank you."

"If anything changes, tell me."

"I appreciate it." She said, taking the paper. "Enjoy your game."

"We will," Tamsin grinned. "I'm winning."

"We'll see how long that lasts," Hale said. Dyson grinned, shaking his head as he offered a parting goodbye. Lauren turned away, walking past Kenzi who had a glass of beer as tall as her head. Lauren rose her eyebrows as the woman grinned all teeth at her.

"What?"

Kenzi stopped, turning to glare at her. "She tried to kill Bo. Or did you forget that when your ankles were in the air?"

"My ank-" she stopped, "No, I haven't forgotten."

"Yeah, well, if she tries again, I'm kicking your ass so hard, you'll be orbiting the moon."

Lauren sighed. She understood Kenzi's concern. "How's the job going, for the fae Elder?" Kenzi grimaced. "Is everything okay?"

"We've just hit a minor dead end, I'm sure some time soon, a friend or some random will step forward with new information like always. Bo's out looking for her ex-boyfriend in fairy territory."

"Why are you here, then?"

Kicking at her boots, Kenzi shifted the glass of beer from one hand to the other. "They're still mad about the maple syrup incident," she admitted. "How was I supposed to know?" Shrugging, she looked over at the others. "Whatever, it's not dangerous, just boring fairies snipping at each other."

"Well, enjoy your evening."

"Yeah, you too. I bet you've got great plans for tonight that tops Bo's," the words were said dryly, acid returning on Kenzi's voice. Lauren smirked.

"Or involve her," she teased, unable to resist making Kenzi squirm uncomfortably. The woman's face twisted, horrified that Lauren would even suggest something like that near her precious innocent ears.

"That's disg-" She stopped, frowning. "Bo's in cahoots with the Morrigan too?"

Lauren shrugged. Maybe. It would certainly be interesting sight to see. "I'll see you later, Kenzi."

"But-"

"Later. Ask Bo." Kenzi grumbled, muttering in russian. Smiling to herself, Lauren turned away, exiting the Dal to where she parked the borrowed car. Looking at the piece of paper, she sighed. She knew the address.

A ten minute drive to the pawn shop had her parking the car with the alarm on before she walked inside. The woman looked up, eyebrows raising. "Good day. How can I help you, dear?" British accent. Interesting. She was dressed nicely, tidy in blue and gold.

"Are you Cameron?"

"Some days."

"Only some days?"

"Some days," she agreed. "Today I am, you're quite in luck."

Lauren blinked, Dyson had said she was strange. But…she expected glasses on the end of her nose, victorian-esque strange. Not Luna Lovegood. "Um, recently I had documents stolen from my house."

"Taxes?"

"Tax- err, no, not taxes. Why would someone steal my taxes?"

"You said documents."

"Yes… well… I'm looking for something that may resemble scrolls written in another language."

"So not taxes."

Lauren frowned. "No. Not taxes."

"I may have acquired a scrollish-document."

"That's not the prop-" she paused, looking at the woman. "Only one?"

Cameron nodded, returning to look back at the glass display she was setting. "A boy of about thirty-or-so dropped it off this morning. I'm having it authenticated. Is there anyway you're able to prove your ownership? Do you have a receipt?"

Lauren sighed. Of course it would be more complicated. "I don't a have a receipt for a scroll, no."

"That makes things complicated."

"I have half of the collection, along with books. These books belong to my boss."

"I see. Well, I'll still need-"

"You don't understand," Lauren cut in before she could ask for something else. "They're…family heirlooms." The woman raised her brows.

"I would need proof."

"How do you get proof?"

"An un-photoshopped photo of her posing with the documents?"

Lauren stared, suddenly imaging Evony posing a selfie with the scrolls for her instagram. No, she'd probably doing something more extravagant and do a poster-girl style photo. Lauren rubbed her brow, that was not an image she needed right now.

"Is there another way?"

"I'm sorry, but for all I know, you're a collector looking for a free addition to your collection." Lauren glared, biting her tongue at the accusation. The woman was right. Unless she could produce proof of ownership there was no freaking way.

"Fine. Is there any way that I could…somehow purchase the document, or at least get a look at to see if it's real?"

The woman stepped away from the display, closing the window before she walked into the back. Lauren heard her shuffle around before she came back with the document. At least her hands were gloved. The dealer unraveled the scroll, holing it open for her. Lauren leaned in, looking at it. Yep, latin. Third document where-

The woman pulled it back, rolling it back up. "I'd date it after the fall of Rome, the language is…impressive, though it speaks about things that don't come up for another few centuries." Lauren smiled. They were around in Rome, no doubt Evony was a woman ahead of her time. "It's still an interesting look into the society, even if it is pornographic. I'm sure museums would be interested."

"Have you had the paper authenticated?"

"I haven't had the time." Damn. Lauren wouldn't mind proof that it wasn't Evony. Just a little bit, something to at least show she hadn't written it at the time was all she needed.

"How much would it cost, to buy from you now?"

"Like this?" The woman shrugged. _Like this_ focused in Lauren's head. Like this as opposed to what? Horror slunk in her body, imaging what the woman had planned.

"You're not thinking of cutting it up are you?"

"No! Never!" Lauren relaxed, relieved as Cameron pulled the scrolls closer to her self, personally offended. "It just makes it more interesting if the scrolls are a little tarnished. A few segments missing here and-"

"You can't!" Lauren snapped. Drawing back as the woman flinched, Lauren attempted to relax. Who would think that damaging a scroll was in anyway a good idea? Except a crazy person. Cameron was a crazy person who had probably ruined lots of documents to make them better. Lauren hated her. "Look, I'd be very interested to buy them in their current condition."

"I'm not willing to part with something without first seeing other buyers."

"Well, I'll come back tomorrow and hear your first offer."

"As you wish."

Lauren shook her head, returning to her car. She climbed in, dropping her head back in the seat. There were still at least six other scrolls missing. Fuck. _Six _scrolls. How was she supposed to find six fucking scrolls?

They could be anywhere! They could be out of the city, or in the city, or…god knows where. Lauren groaned, turning the ignition to hear _Highway to Hell_ suddenly burst through her speakers. Thanks. Turning the sound down, she looked at the radio and decided she couldn't be fucked scanning through the other channels. Highway to Hell it was.

She pulled onto the road, heading home. There was nothing else she could do now.

The sun was setting as she pulled up to her building. She parked the car, with every intention of returning it back to the Dark tomorrow, before she made the slow rise up the flight stairs, bag slung over her waist. Pulling her keys out, she walked down the hall, to her very new, very sex loft door and shoved the key in the door.

The door was unlocked. Great.

Open the door, she peered in to see the lights were off, but a woman was sitting on her lounge, flicking through Evony's journals.

"Evening, darling." There was no mistaking the voice. Lauren relaxed. Flicking on the light, she leaned against the doorframe.

"How can you even see in that light?"

"I eat my carrots," Evony replied, looking up at her. "You know, I wasn't going to visit, but then I thought I'd leave a gift," she pointed to the new books, stacked on Lauren's coffee table. "Missing segments."

"Did you ever sleep with Dyson?" Lauren asked.

"Dyson?" Evony recoiled. "Strange question."

Lauren's jaw clicked. "Never mind, Kenzi just-"

"No, I never slept with the wolf. As much as I like men tall and brawn, I don't enjoy boys who think they're righteous. Puts a bad taste in my mouth."

Lauren sighed, feeling her stomach unknot. She liked Dyson, as a friend. He was a good person. But it was good to know that he hadn't slept with Evony for some reason. Probably something akin to pettiness that rested inside of her. She didn't care. "What can I do for you?" Lauren asked, smiling at her as she dropped her bag by the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you! And here's the sex you didn't get in the last chapter...

* * *

Lauren sighed, leaning against the doorframe. Evony was dressed up, looking like she was ready to attend some black tie event. "You said that the Dark Fae even was next week, right?" Lauren asked.

"I did." Dropping the journal careless on the coffee table, she stood up from Lauren's couch, smoothing over the black dress as she smirked at her.

"Going somewhere tonight?" Lauren asked, shutting the door behind her. Evony had lit her fireplace, she could smell it now, feel it warm in her home.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On you, darling."

Lauren bit her tongue. The scrolls had been a bust. There was no way Evony was going to do anything but blissfully torture her for a few hours. However…

Lauren looked up at her, smiling softly. "This arrangement between us," she questioned softly.

Evony lifting her chin up as she studied her, the look was nothing short of sexual. Lauren felt something warm inside her as she purposefully stepped forward. Running her eyes over the length of the Morrigan's body, then back up, Lauren felt herself grow bolder. "Yes?" Evony asked.

"Is it one way, or can I give as much as I receive?"

Evony smirked, taking the last step between them both. She reached up, brushing her fingers against Lauren's jaw as she leant forward. "You can do _anything _you want," she said, brushing her mouth over Lauren's. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Right here?" She was teasing, but Lauren's mind bloomed with the possibilities. On the floor, she imagined. Leaving carpet burns on the Morrigan's ass, so her hair musses in the carpet and fingers twist against the leg of a chair. Right here. But no. Then what? Against the wall? No. She didn't want that. She wanted something else. She wanted-

Lacing her fingers with Evony's, she tugged her up her loft's stairs, to where her bedroom was. Opening the door, she found herself nervous. She'd been nervous the first time she'd shown her room to Bo in the first house, too. There was always that twist, waiting for judgement or approval.

Evony's eyes ran the length of the room, before pausing on the right wall. "Ooh, a mirror," she said, eyes lighting up. "We could have fun with that."

Lauren looked to the in-built, mirrored wardrobe and blinked. "I'm…not really a 'mirror' person."

Evony smirked. "Some other day then. I want to see you in front of a mirror."

"Why would you want that?"

Evony looked at her so enthralled, Lauren felt her thighs tense. "Because," she said, looping a finger over Lauren's collar and tugging her closer. I want you to see me fuck you. I want you to see what everyone else does. And I want you to watch yourself."

"Well," Lauren said, licking her lips. "Another day. As I said. I'm…not really a mirror girl." No, but she could be if Evony looked at her like that long enough.

"Fair enough." Evony stepped back, eyes gazing over the tidily made bed. Walking over, she sat down and folded her legs, looking up at Lauren. Her heel bounced, whether bored or in anticipation, she didn't know. But Lauren would guess the latter by the expression Evony held. "So, doctor. What now?"

That was a good question. She didn't know how to begin. She had a basic plan in mind, but no steps. Best to start with the basics then.

"Take off your dress."

Evony rose again, "This is going to be fun," she said, unzipping the dress from the side. The sleeves slipped over her shoulder, black material catching around her waist before she tugged it down and _oh. _Lauren blinked, staring at the woman. The Morrigan certainly went all out in lingerie.

"You were expecting this," she said to Evony, focusing on the garter belt. Fuck.

"I was hoping," Evony counted. "Can you blame a girl?"

"Don't you have a thousand subjects at your disposal?" She teased, stepping closer. Silk stocking, garter belt. Black lingerie. Lauren wanted to touch every bit. "Does a human really interest you?"

"_You _interest me, Lauren_. _Not a thousand or so subjects who want me."

"I want you," Lauren replied.

"I should hope so." Evony's hand went to unsnap the suspenders. Lauren's hand snatched at her wrist, holding the hand still. "Something the matter?"

"Keep them on," Lauren said, then softly. "Please?"

Evony slowly looked at her, a smile tugging at her lips. "That's interesting."

"What?"

"You're into lingerie."

"Yes…" Lauren licked her lips, pulling back embarrassed. Bo didn't wear much lingerie, if any and nor had Nadia. But lingerie _was _something of a turn on. Lauren loved foreplay.

"That's an observation, not a judgement," Evony said, stepping forward to reach up and touch Lauren's cheek, thumb pulling at Lauren's bottom lip. "Now. Do you want the heels on?"

"No."

"Good, because they're fucking difficult to keep on in sex."

"And a trip to the ER waiting to happen."

Evony laughed, kicking the heels off, now standing an inch shorter than Lauren. Lauren almost wished to be wearing heels, the idea of towering over Evony was…an intoxicating thought she pushed away for later.

Now she had to decide what she wanted for herself. Shoes were uncomfortable, she kicked them off, watching as Evony sat back on the bed again, crossing her legs, fingers curving around the edge of the mattress as she watching Lauren tug off socks then jeans.

Not all that sexily, admittedly, but somehow, Evony's eyes watched her like she was doing a striptease. Lauren tugged the shirt over her head them stepped forward.

She brushed her hand through Evony's hair, a soft gesture the woman relaxed into. Lauren felt her heart race as she guided the woman's head back to look up at her. Leading in sex wasn't anything new, but Evony was. Evony was…uncharted territory. She didn't know her. But god she wanted her, and she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about having the woman on her knees.

However, Evony wasn't on her knees and she wasn't about to tug her there. Not when she was leaning forward, hands sliding over her waist. Sighing, Lauren's eyelids fluttered as the Morrigan kissed over her ribs. Fingers and nails bluntly drew over her waist, coaxing her gently. Slowly, Lauren felt the nerves soften inside of her.

Her eyes flashed open when she felt a tongue slip over her skin. Curling her hands in Evony's hair, Lauren felt her breath canter as Evony sucked at her skin, leaving a love bite.

She could let her. She could let her tease her again. And she almost did when Evony's teeth nipped at skin, lips dragging down. "Mm, no," she resisted, stepping back. Dark hair fell over her hands as uncurled her fingers. Evony tilting her head to look up at her, twisting her face so she could kiss a wrist. Her fingers dropped against Lauren's hips, hooking around the purple cotton.

Lauren felt the material drag down her thighs before they dropped. Stepping out of them, she kicked it out of the way and unhooked her bra, tossing it behind her. Slowly she moved onto her knees, in front of Evony.

The woman's foot nudged her playfully, smirking as she tilted her head to look down at her. "I'm not sure how I feel about you in that position."

"On my knees?" Lauren asked. "I thought you'd like this position."

Evony's legs spread as she leaned forward, cupping Lauren's chin between forefinger and thumb. "Mm, I like everyone on their knees. But I also wanted you on top."

"Thought about it often?"

"Yes," Evony replied, smiling. Lauren paused, staring at her. "Are you surprised?"

Lauren felt her body hum. Not the answer she expected. "Tell me," she requested, breathless.

"Hmm?" Evony finger traces Lauren's lips, parting them, the doctor kissed the fingertips gently. She hadn't expected this kind of intimacy with Evony, but there was some

"Tell me what you imagined." She could feel a tremble in her abdomen, muscles tensing as she held her eyes with the dark iris'.

Evony chuckled, leaning forward until Lauren's eyelids lowered, anticipating the kiss. "Only if you tell me yours."

"Mine?" she asked, the word whispering between them both. She could almost taste Evony's voice.

"You thought about me: as a roman, as a mistress to Sade and after I bedded a thousand or so others. Tell me what your favorite was." Lauren paused, parting her mouth as she nudged Evony's lips. They were pliant against her touch, soft and wet.

Lauren wanted to tell her, wanted to kiss the words into her mouth and feel Evony react into her.

"No," she whispered instead.

"Why?" Evony pulled away, "Is it kinky? I won't judge."

Lauren laughed. Of all people, she knew Evony would never judge a person on their kinks. However, it wasn't that it was kinky. "It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I think you want that answer more than I want mine," Lauren replied.

Evony moved forward, darting out a tongue before she licked Lauren's bottom lip. Her hand curved around Lauren's throat, holding her steady as she kissed her, softly. Then harsher, building it up until it was teeth and tongues and hot breaths – before breaking it off. Her hand snatched away, leaving coldness in its wake.

Lauren breathed out, her chest heaving as she bowed over herself.

"The more I get to know you, Lauren, the more I like you."

"Lie back," Lauren said, lifting her head. Evony smirked, stretching first before she laid back, her spine arching to show off. Lauren placed her hands on Evony's knees, sliding over the stockings, up the thighs to where the strip of skin was before she dropped her hands back.

She had to be smart, careful. Controlled.

Watching Evony, she saw her chest shudder as she relaxed against the bed. Good. Lauren rose one of Evony's legs over her shoulder, twisting her head so she could kiss the thigh. Her other hand stretched forward, running over Evony's abdomen to press against her stomach and ribs. She wanted to feel her inhale, shiver against her touch.

Evony hummed, relaxing back as Lauren nipped closer to the black silk covering her sex. "You're not-"

"I am," Lauren said. "I want you, exactly like this." The tip of her tongue ran along the side, against the seam of the silk before she pressed a hot kiss against the material, over Evony's sex.

"I know what you're doing," Evony whispered, the heel of her foot digging into Lauren's back when a tongue slipped hard against where her clit was. "It won't work."

"We'll see."

Hands slipped through Lauren's hair, tugging her closer.

Amused, Lauren gave one, long, strong lick before she pulled away, dragging her finger down the material, slipping between Evony's folds. "I could," Lauren teased, "Just do this to you all night."

Evony arched into her touch, lifting her hips to press against the second finger Lauren stroked down the silk. A thumb followed, pressing against her. Lauren could feel the silk growing wet, could smell the arousal coming from her. Focusing on the task, she dropped her other hand, sliding it against Evony's thighs. "You can do whatever you want to me, Lauren."

"I…_what_?"

Evony sighed contently, her hips lifting off the bed again as Lauren faltered. "You can do _anything_ you want to me."

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything," Evony nodded, biting her lip as Lauren stroked her again.

Lauren tried to remember to breathe, the word _anything_ floating in her head with ideas. Fuck. Flicking her eyes up, she watched Evony grin as she shut her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"I could make you scrub my floors," Lauren teased, fighting the rising heart rate inside her chest. Evony laughed on the bed, the sound cutting off as Lauren slipped the edge of her fingers underneath the black seam.

"If you want me on my hands and knees, all you have to do is ask." It didn't take much to think about Evony on her hands and knees, in the lingerie, on her bed. Lauren's fingers slipped, stroking wetness. The sensation, knowing just how wet she was already, made Lauren shiver involuntarily.

Forgetting what she was meant to be doing, Lauren tugged the underwear out of the way, leaning forward to run her tongue against her sex. Evony moaned, her legs clenching. Maybe she didn't have to tease her over her underwear, Lauren thought. Maybe she could just….

Still, Lauren let the silk slip back, using her tongue to stroke over the silk, pressing hard against her.

Evony writhed at the touch, her chest expanding as she breathed in sharply. Lauren watched her body stretch on the bed, her legs clench.

"Fuck."

"Please," Evony laughed, tilting her head so she could look at her. The Morrigan had her arms behind her head, slipping over the duvet. Lauren bit her lip. She wanted to have control, to do to Evony what had been done to her. However, she was quickly learning that control was far more difficult than she'd first anticipated.

She could tease Bo, Bo was known territory, fun to tease. But she'd slept with Bo enough that she wasn't desperately hungry to see what she sounded like when she came hard. Control was easier. This was…

Difficult.

Pressing her mouth against her again, she kissed the silk, sucking through it before she slid her tongue under the seam. Evony's body relaxed, enjoying the sensation.

Fine. Sitting up, she climbed on top of Evony, straddling her. Curving a hand under her back, she guided the Morrigan up and then used her other hand to slide between them both and cup Evony's sex.

"Changing it up so fast?"

"Do you want me to go back?"Lauren asked, bowing her head over to kiss Evony's mouth. She felt a tongue, brushing against her own. Kissing her hard, she tugged at a bottom lip. Sucking on it, she felt two hands slide over her hips and drag over her ass. Letting go of the lip, she smiled, watching Evony's eyes flash open. The hands on her ass curved, nails dragging against her. "What do you want, Evony?" she asked, moving her mouth to the woman's jaw, down her throat. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

The hands on her ass tugged and Lauren's hand, against Evony's cunt, curled, pressing between the folds, against her entrance.

"I thought this was all about what you wanted."

"I want to see you beg."

"I'm not giving you any tips for that. You'll have to figure it out for yourself." Lauren smirked. Well, she could do that. Lifting both hands, she pressed them against Evony's shoulder, sliding down until caught her wrists. Then pushed forward, toppling them both over the bed as she kissed Evony, until she could hear her moan.

Lifting the woman's arms above her head, she pinned them still.

Evony arched beneath her, gasping against her mouth. Good. Adjusting herself, Lauren slid a leg between Evony's thighs and pressed against the silk underwear.

Her breasts rubbed against the material of the Morrigan's bra, nerves electrifying as she felt Evony's mouth become swollen against hers. She could hear Evony laughing, knowing what she was doing and enjoying every moment of it.

A hand slipped between Lauren's legs, brushing against her sex. Dropping Evony's mouth, she pushed up on her arms and gasped as Evony slid inside of her. "I thought…" she hummed. "This was about me."

"It still is," Evony said, sliding out and back in. Slow. So slow. Lauren trembled, unaware of how much she'd worked herself up, trying to get Evony to a similar point. She hadn't even felt the hand slip from her hold. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Lauren growled, fine. Two could play at that. She dropped an empty hand between them both, still pinning Evony's other one as she slipped underneath the seam of the underwear, shoving the silk aside. A thumb pressed, not moving, against the clit as she used her middle and ring finger to slide inside.

Evony tensed, mouth parting as a short, high noise pulled from her lungs. Lauren grinned. She slid slow, pacing with Evony's fingers, before she expanded inside of her, curling to press against the walls.

The Morrigan was teasing her, fine. The only option was to tease back harder. Go fast, then slow, slower, then speed up again. She let go of Evony's wrist, using her hand to hold herself up on the bed so she could watch Evony's expression twist, feel their bodies brush against each other.

Her own hips slid against Evony's fingers, pressing onto them. Evony had difficult moving in her position, limited, making it easier for Lauren to stop suddenly and feel the leanan sidhe bite back a stifled sound as her sex clenched around her fingers.

Sliding out, then back in, she watched Evony's expression flicker. Laughing, Lauren sat up, still inside her and grinned. "Take off your bra."

Rolling her eyes, Evony arched, slipping out of Lauren slowly.

Biting her lip, Lauren rolled her head back, that movement was deliberately teasing. Sitting up, lazily, Evony undid the bra, tossing it away, then looked up at Lauren expectantly, almost annoyed.

Lauren's eyebrows rose. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"_Yes_," she bit, rolling her hips. Lauren stroked against her clit, moving to kiss over her collarbone, down to a breast. Evony relaxed back, swearing viciously in french. Humor bust from Lauren's mouth, content as she felt the Morrigan's hands curling into her hair and across her back.

She shoved, hard, enough that Evony tensed and swore a short "Oh _fuck_."

"Faster?"

"Mm."

"Harder?"

"Yes!"

Lauren drove the speed inconsistently until she felt Evony's leg rise beside her, the woman shuddering as she was edged closer, her heel digging into the mattress. "Lauren," she said, looking up at her.

Lauren smiled, "Yes?" She leaned forward, pressing a soft, long kiss so she could curl deeper inside Evony and feel her gasp. The Morrigan moaned, pressing up against her. Lauren slid out, grabbing onto Evony's hips so she wouldn't drop back.

"You're a bitch."

"Language. I didn't say anything like that and you were far crueler."

"No, you just went," Evony stopped, looking at Lauren for a second before she let out a sharp moan, biting her lip, arching against Lauren as if she was teetering on the edge again. Lauren felt her mind stop, staring as the woman's eyes flickered open, brows pressing together. "_E-Ev-o-ny_, _please. Just-just once. Please, I-I ca-an't!_" Relaxing, she grinned up at Lauren. "Was I close?"

Lauren had stopped thinking entirely. Her whole body had paused, frozen in the moment as she fumbled. "What?"

"Should I do a repeat performance?"

Lauren shook her head dumbly. Moving on the bed, she felt a flush heat over her skin. Reaching down, she snapped at the garter belt, undoing it before she tossed it away. The scrap of silk underwear was torn down Evony's thigh, catching around her ankles before Lauren tugged, discarding it away. "Spread your legs." Evony laughed, obeying as she leant back.

"What now, Doctor?"

Lauren looked at her, smirking as she leant forward. It took three fingers and a tongue pushing back against the clitoral hood to have Evony release the most pleading, involuntary sound that was _almost_ there. Almost.

Lauren could see Evony's abdomen tensing as she took a breath, just before and held it in a cry, her heel digging into Lauren's back. "Say please," Lauren teased. Evony's heel dug harder, tugging her closer.

"J-je t'emmerde."

_Rude. _The stutter however? Lauren chuckled before she made Evony cry out, her body arching as "Yes, yes!" Turned to a long, high cry. The sound cut off, Evony tensed before she breathed out sharp, heavy breathes and pulled away. Sliding out Lauren dropped her hand wetly on her hip and moved up to lie next to her.

Evony laughed, "You, are the best decision I've ever made."

"Having sex with me?"

"Mm, getting to know you, hiring you. Take your pick. I appreciate your existence."

"I think that's just the good sex talking."

"Probably."

Slowly, the Morrigan rolled her head, looking at her. "We should discuss safe words."

Lauren blinked, pulling a pillow down to lie her head on. "Now?"

"It's a good time as any."

"Did I over steps bounds?"

"No. It's just a good thing to have as we progress further. Or," she said, rolling, so she was half lying on Lauren, her leg pressing between Lauren's. "You could tell me what you like."

"So you can use it against me?"

"Yes. I want to make every single fantasy you have come true and never let you come in a single one… Well, maybe a few. We'll see how you fair." She smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Lauren softly. "Tell me your dirtiest fantasy."


End file.
